The first day of the rest of your life
by SexySiri
Summary: Ianto returns to work after 'The Lisa incident'. Will his life get better or worse? Will he be tempted to just quit living? Follows the episode plots. Janto. Ianto/Owen friendship. Mentions suicide attempt, Anorexia
1. The first day of the rest of your life

_Only the plot is mine unfortunately. Trust me if I owned the characters they would all be immortal._

* * *

**The first day of the rest of your life...  
**

It was Ianto's first day back at the hub since the incident with Lisa. He could feel Jack's eyes watching him, almost sympathetically, as he made mugs of coffee. Ianto sighed, he would have preferred anger to sympathy. He crossed the room towards Tosh's desk and took a mug of the tray, "Thanks." She smiled, taking it off him. "It's good to have you back, you wouldn't believe the crap we've had to drink." Ianto allowed himself to give a small smile in reply before leaving. Tosh had been great these past few weeks, she'd turned up on his doorstep the third day into his suspension from work and invited herself in, they hadn't talked, just sat in silence, then she came around three days later and they did the same, it carried on until a few days ago. Ianto handed Owen his mug of coffee and Owen looked up, there was only worry in the doctor's eyes, Owen had been around to visit Ianto like Tosh had , however Owen had received no reply when he'd knocked and, angry with Ianto for hiding, he'd kicked the door down. Owen had found Ianto lying half unconscious on the sofa, several empty medicine packets and lots of beer bottles next to him. He'd forced Ianto to throw up before scanning him with the Torchwood medical equipment to make sure he was going to be okay. Owen had refused to leave Ianto after that, sticking around for several days. During this time he'd told Ianto about Katie and how she'd died, how he'd wanted to die after losing her but Torchwood and his friends had given him a reason to go on, and Owen had promised to help Ianto find a reason to go on too. Ianto had only spoken to Owen a few times, once to ask him not to tell anyone about his suicide attempt, Owen had agreed, slightly worried about not telling Jack. "How are you feeling?" Owen's voice bought Ianto out of his memories.

"Better thanks." Ianto mumbled,

"Me and Tosh were gonna go out to the pub after work, fancy it?" Owen offered.

"No thanks." Ianto replied. Owen opened his mouth to berate Ianto for hiding away but Ianto moved away from the desk before the medic had a chance. Ianto moved over to Gwen's desk, he put the coffee mug on the desk next to her. "Thanks." She said quietly, Gwen wouldn't understand of course, she hadn't been in Torchwood long enough to know about Torchwood one, poor girl was trying her hardest to understand Ianto though and so he nodded in return before putting the tray against the foot of her desk and walking up the stairs to Jack's office, carrying the last mug of coffee. "Morning Ianto." Jack said quietly. Ianto nodded in reply. "Sit down." Jack said, nodding towards the spare seat after taking the coffee off Ianto. Ianto sat down, he felt Tosh and Owen's eyes looking up through the office windows. Jack looked at Ianto, "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine Sir."

"Okay firstly drop the sir." Jack said. "And secondly you're not fine, if you were fine then I'd be worried."

"I will be fine soon Sir." Ianto told the older man, his voice soft.

"Drop the Sir." Jack repeated, "Look, I just wanted to apologise… I should have handled it better… I should never have told you to shoot -"

"It's fine sir." Ianto interrupted. "Was that all?"

"Ianto…" Jack tried.

Ianto scowled at his boss, "I have work to do Sir." He said quietly, standing up and leaving the room. He grabbed the tray from next to Gwen's desk and took it back into the kitchen. Owen and Tosh had gone up to Jack's office by the time Ianto walked into the kitchen, they needed to give him some report. Jack, Tosh and Owen looked at the CCTV as Ianto put the tray down in the kitchen and leant against the sink, he ran a hand through his hair before cursing in Welsh. Gwen was stood by the door and said something to Ianto in Welsh, which the others obviously didn't understand, Ianto turned towards her and smiled slightly before replying in Welsh and leaving the kitchen. Jack sighed and Owen looked at him, "Ianto'll be okay Jack." He said quietly, "Just give it time." Jack nodded and they started to discuss the report for UNIT.

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

Ianto was sat at his desk typing up a report Owen had given him, Owen always hand wrote his reports and so Ianto had to type them up. Owen was sat by his own desk, Tosh and Jack were at Tosh's, Gwen had gone out to lunch with a friend since the rift was being quiet. Ianto's phone rang and he glanced up from his typing to look at the display. He wrinkled his nose before taking a deep breath, "Hello?" The others could make out an irritated voice the other end, "I said I wasn't going." Ianto snapped. The others couldn't make out what the voice on the other end of the phone was saying but it sounded angry. "Because I don't particularly feel like playing happy families Rhiannon." Ianto snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Ianto hung up and out his phone down before typing another few words and clicking print. "Owen please sign that and put it in the folder with your others." He called across the room. Owen nodded and walked over to the printer before doing as he was told. Ianto's phone rang again, he rejected the call and turned the phone off.

Owen walked over to Ianto's desk, "Any chance of some coffee? I'd make it myself but mine always turns out wrong." The doctor asked.

"Sure." Ianto said, standing up, He went to the kitchen and emerged ten minutes later with three mugs of coffee, he handed them out.

"You okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Fine Sir." Ianto replied, He headed down to the lower room where they stored all the Torchwood files. Jack frowned for a moment before following Ianto. Ianto was sorting by the time Jack got there, well he was moving all the files a little to the right but Jack assumed there was a reason for it. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked, making Ianto jump as he hadn't realised the other man was there.

"Yes Sir, fine Sir." Ianto stuttered.

"Please drop the Sir." Jack said quietly.

"Sorry S- Jack." Ianto mumbled, turning back to the folders.

"Ianto." Jack said, coming up behind the other man. "You shouldn't push yourself too fast."

"I'm fine Sir." Ianto growled. Leaning past Jack to grab a folder, Jack sighed and put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, Ianto stiffened, "I hated you you know? I hated you so much… But then I realised it wasn't you… It took a week or so but I got it… You didn't kill her, Torchwood One did, their bloody fascination with the ghosts, them cyberthings…" Ianto said quietly, "I just made it worse didn't I?" He whispered.

"No, You were hurting, you witnessed things most people could never dream of, you just wanted her back, it's understandable Ianto." Jack replied, he tried to hug Ianto, who didn't pull away but didn't respond.

Suddenly Ianto kissed Jack's cheek and then pulled back, "Thank you." He said, "For caring."

"Of course I care." Jack replied as Ianto began to sort folders again. "I care about all of you. And I know you felt somewhat ignored before… I'm gonna do everything possible to change that." Ianto nodded and Jack patted his shoulder before heading back up into the main area of the hub. Ianto finished shifting the files, he sighed, and leant against the wall, why had he kissed Jack's cheek? He asked himself, he'd always found the other man attractive, which worried him because quiet frankly Ianto was straight, always had been and always would be as far as he was concerned. Ianto had put it down to being so confused about Lisa at first, confused about how to save her… shit excuse now that he thought about it. Ianto sighed again, telling himself not to bother trying to understand his feelings about Jack… They were just another little thing fucking up his life. Ianto punched the wall, revelling in the loud crack and the blood that trickled down his knuckle from where it had caught a nail. He took a few moments to collect himself before pulling his shirt sleeve down over his hand and leaving the room.

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

Ianto made them all some more coffe, taking Jack his first as a small way of thanks for earlier. The man gave him a small nod and smile which made Ianto blush for reason's he'd rather not think about. Gwen and Tosh were by Tosh's computer, Gwen had returned a few moments ago and was gossiping with Tosh about whatever had happened during lunch with her friends "- And then Sandra said that she'd always liked a guy in uniform - Oh thanks Iants – And everyone just fell about laughing." Gwen said, pausing in the middle to thank Ianto for the coffee. Ianto smiled at how happy they were before frowning as he remembered how close he'd come to spoiling all that and getting them killed.

Ianto headed down into the autopsy bay to give Owen his coffee. "Thanks." Owen smiled before frowning suddenly and leaning forwards to grab Ianto's arm. Ianto flinched as Owen pushed his shirt sleeve up to reveal the gash on his knuckle. "This" Owen growled, squeezing Ianto's hand and jabbing at the gash, "Is just one step away from self harm."

Ianto paled at the pure fury in the medic's voice. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not me you need to be apologising to… It's you you're hurting." Owen snapped, dragging Ianto over to the medical kit and unwrapping an antiseptic wipe, he wiped at Ianto's cut to make sure it didn't get infected before putting a big plaster over it.

"Why do you care?" Ianto mumbled, "I could have got you all killed… I got that poor pizza girl killed…"

"We've already been through this Jones." Owen growled, grabbing Ianto's chin and forcing the man to look at him, neither of them noticed Jack and Tosh stood at the top of the stairs. "Because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, I know how much you just want to find a way to bring them back. I'm not condoning what you did Iants but if it had been me in your situation, and Katie in Lisa's, then I'd have done exactly the same." Owen said, his voice broke slightly at the end of the sentence as it usually did when he mentioned Katie. Owen looked away for a second to collect himself, refusing to breakdown when Ianto himself was so weak. "How's your stomach" Owen asked finally, dropping Iantos' chin, the question made Jack and Tosh frown.

"Fine." Ianto said quietly, Owen raised an eyeborw, "Really Owen, it's not hurting or anything."

"Good." The medic replied, "But if you get the slightest twinge or something…"

"I'll call you instantly." Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

Owen scowled at him, "Yes you will, lord knows what you've done to your insides."

Ianto flushed, "So… You still shagging anything with a postcode?" He asked, smirking cruelly.

"So… You still having wet dreams about a bloke even though you're 'perfectly straight'?" Owen retaliated. Ianto scowled at him, he'd told Owen about his dreams about Jack when the medic had found him after he tried to kill himself and had found himself regretting it very much ever since. Jack and Tosh exchanged confused looks before creeping away, deciding to talk to Owen about the Weevils later. "You're a bastard." They heard Ianto say as he stomped back to the hub.

Owen followed him, "You weren't exactly kind yourself." The medic snarled before softening, "But I'm sorry I upset you."

Ianto sighed, realising he'd started it, "I'm sorry too. I've become rather a bastard lately."

"Understandable." Owen shrugged, "Should have seen me after Katie…" Ianto mumbled something the others didn't hear and Owen growled. "I'm not going over this again Jones." He snapped. Sensing an argument brewing Jack called Owen over to work on the Weevil project. Ianto muttered something about fresh air and left the hub, heading up towards the tourist information office so that he could head ouside. "What did he say that upset you?" Tosh asked Owen. "The ususal shit about him not being allowed to be angry because he'd caused death or something." Owen growled. Jack sighed and grabbed the remote so he could view the CCTV of the door to Torchwood, Ianto was leaning against the wall outide the door to the information centre. Tosh, Jack and Owen watched the screen as Ianto pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one, "I'll kill him." Owen growled.

"Oh leave him be." Tosh snapped, "He deserves a cigarette after the life he's had."

"Smoking is a form of self harm." Owen snapped in reply but made no move to go and yell at Ianto.

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

"Gwen why don't you head home honey?" Jack smiled at the newest team member. "We can hold fort here for a bit."

"Really?" Gwen asked hopefully.

Jack grinned at her, "Sure, go and take that boyfriend of yours out for dinner or something."

"Thanks Jack!" Gwen grinned, hugging him tightly before grabbing her coat and leaving. Owen gave Jack a pout and Jack ruffled his hair. It was four in the afternoon, Ianto was making everyone coffee at Jack's request and Tosh and Owen were playing some mindless computer game on Tosh's computer, the rift had been quiet for hours. Ianto came back through with the tray of coffee and frowned when he noticed Gwen was gone, bloody waste of good coffee. "You three, boardroom." Jack ordered Tosh, Owen and Ianto who frowned but followed him there and took seats, Ianto handed out the coffee.

"What's up Jack?" Owen asked.

"I've been thinking a lot lately…" Jack sighed, "We don't know each other as well as we should. When Torchwood One burnt down I promised myself I wouldn't let us become like that." He paused briefly to squeeze Ianto's shoulder, knowing mentions of Torchwood One would upset the other man. "I promised we'd be closer than that, not just colleagues but family, we'd know and trust each other but lately that's just not happening… We're not noticing or caring each other…"

"Jack." Ianto said quietly, "I made myself unimportant, I didn't want you to notice or care."

"It's more than that!" Jack said loudly, "It started with Suzie… We didn't know her well enough, didn't care enough… Then with you Ianto… What you said about us never asking about you, about your life…" Jack paused as Owen scowled and Ianto looked away, "You were right though Ianto, We're not as close as we should be."

"And what are you going to do about that then Jack?" Owen asked, almost sarcastically, "And where the fuck is Gwen in all this?!"

"Team building excersises. And Gwen is excused because she's so open anyway, plus she's quite new, I think it might be easier if it's just us three, who've been around quite a bit longer. Hopefully eventually you can all open up to Gwen too"

"What exactly do these team building excersises include?" Tosh asked quietly.

Jack shrugged, "All sorts, including teaming up for weevil hunting, getting piss drunk together, talking a little occasionally... Casual sex…" Jack grinned.

"In your dreams Harkness." Owen growled, but he was smiling slightly. "So when does all this start?" Owen asked.

"Gwen has the day off on Tuesday, some family thing, we'll go weevil hunting or whatever. Okay?" Tosh and Owen nodded and then turned to Ianto who bit his lip slightly, he nodded, not feeling too happy about it, he didn't like discussing his life openly.

"Why don't we get a pizza in?" Tosh said suddenly,

"Great idea, I'm starving." Owen grinned, grabbing the pizza menu and handing it to Ianto, "This is covered by work funds right Jack?" He asked.

"Ummm… Well I suppose…" Jack sighed. Tosh grabbed her phone off the table and dialled the number,

"Okay what's everyone having?" She asked just before pressing call. Everyone told her what they wanted, Ianto getting scowled at by Owen when he ordered a salad and Owen ordering and extra garlic bread when Tosh was relaying the order down the phone, in the hope of getting Ianto to eat something decent. Not that there was anything wrong with salad but Ianto had ordered the small one, which had about seven calories in total, and the man was far too skinny as it was… Once the food had arrived they all sat silently, eating, or in Ianto's case picking at, it. Thye talked meaninglessly about work and the weather, about rugby and about their favourite bands. At eight o'clock Jack sent everyone home and Ianto headed off with Tosh and Owen to the pub, feeling almost part of something.

* * *

_So what do you think? It's gonna follow the Torchwood episodes but will go AU during the last episode of series 2._

_Please review._


	2. Team building

_New chapter. Unfortunately Torchwood does not belong to me._

* * *

**Team Building...**

Their first "team building exercise" started badly, really badly. Tosh and Owen were still angry at Jack for letting the young girl Jasmine go with the fairies in their job the other day so Jack paired the two together and sent them off after some weevils in the countryside just outside Cardiff.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" Jack asked Ianto quietly once they'd dropped Tosh and Owen off, they were currently sat in the SUV in a carpark watching Tosh and Owen disappear over a gate.

"No!" Ianto snapped, "Fucking hell Jack… I was angry… and upset… I didn't mean it, you did what you had to do."

"I am though aren't I?… I let those fairies take Jasmine…" Jack seemed thoroughly broken and Ianto hated seeing him like this.

"Sir, you are the leader of Torchwood Three, sometimes you have to make difficult decisions. Those creatures would have ripped apart the whole world, You made the choice to give up one child over the entire planet… Plus according to Tosh the girl wanted to go. Everyone is angry but that doesn't mean they don't understand." Ianto sighed. They heard the boot open but didn't turn around, "It's easier to be angry at you than at the fairies because you are here." Ianto finished, Jack nodded, his hand tight around his gun, Ianto had reached under the car seat whilst talking and removed the gun that was there, he'd only held a gun once before and that was when threatening to shoot Jack, Jack gave Ianto a significant look and they both turned around, pointing their guns at the figures by the boot.

"Don't shoot." They heard Owen's voice yell.

"Shit." Jack snapped, climbing out of the car and walking around to Owen and Tosh, "Sneak up like that again and you will get a bullet through your heads." He yelled at them, not as a threat but more out of sheer anger at their stupidity, knowing that he'd usually shoot first and ask questions later.

"Sorry." Owen mumbled, "We forgot the sedative."

"Have you actually seen a Weevil yet?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"Then forget it, let's go." Jack said, to everyone's surprise.

"I thought…" Owen trailed off.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "What's the point?" He snapped angrily. They all looked at him in shock,

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Owen broke the silence, "Ianto was right you know? You did what you had to." He said, "And I'm sorry I acted like a git."

"Me too." Tosh muttered. "Had you not been there we would have made the same decision Jack." Jack pulled Tosh and Owen into a hug.

Ianto placed the gun he'd been holding inside the boot, Owen rolled his eyes, "Not very Torchwood, putting down the gun first chance you get." The medic smirked.

"I'm scared it might go off…" Ianto admitted.

Jack pulled away from hugging Tosh and Owen, "You've never had gun training?" He asked quietly.

"I worked with computers at Torchwood One…" Ianto replied, "It wasn't necessary."

"Wouldn't have done much good in the end I suppose…" Jack muttered, remembering that guns didn't work against Cybermen or Daleks.

"You'd be surprised." Ianto said, giving a small, humourless laugh. "Ten percent of all casualties that day were self inflicted gun shot wounds. Once people realised there was nothing they could do to protect themselves they… well… you get the picture…" Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and wasn't that surprised when the man shrugged it off. "So are we Weevil hunting or what?" Ianto asked, changing the subject.

"No. We'll all go and do some gun training." Jack said, "I was thinking you could join us next time we go out on a mission, we're always sayign we need more hands around to help. Plus you grew up in Cardiff so you know the area." Ianto nodded, glad to be included, although part of him was wondering why Jack had never thought of this before, was the man just trying to right wrongs or did he honestly want Ianto to tag along? "We drove out here for nothing?" Owen whined.

"Oh shut up, it only took two minutes." Jack said good naturedly, tussling Owen's hair. The medic pouted making everyone laugh. "Bagsy front seat." Owen yelled suddenly, running around the side of the car and leaping into the passenger seat. Tosh and Ianto rolled their eyes before getting in the back of the car, Owen could be such a child sometimes… It was nice though, to see the medic relaxed and happy, away from the tension of the hub. It was interesting for Ianto to see Owen and Jack around each other, When they were working together the two usually bickered but kept on track with the work, however away from work Jack almost treated Owen like a son, tussling his hair and telling him to shut up when he started whining. "Interesting to watch aren't they?" Tosh whispered, noticing Ianto watching Jack and Owen argue over which radio station to watch, "Jack took Owen in after Katie died, he's kept an eye on him ever since." Tosh said quietly.

Ianto vaguely remembered Owen saying something of the sort, something along the lines of that Owen had had Jack to help him and that Ianto would have Owen… Ianto smiled at the thought of having a friend who cared about him, he hadn't had one of those since Torchwood one burnt down and killed all his friends. "You're such a dick!" Owen pouted when Jack turned the radio off and Ianto laughed along with Tosh, glad to be part of the Torchwood family.

_**TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**_

"Take off your jacket, it's better if you feel comfortable." Jack said, he and Ianto were in the first gun training room. Ianto did as he was told and accepted the gun Jack handed him. "It's easier if you stand sideways." Jack said, moving behind Ianto to help him stand correctly, Ianto tensed when he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, Jack gave him a moment to relax before putting his own hand over the gun and pointing it at the cardboard Weevil. "Okay, now keep your arm steady… and pull the trigger." Ianto did that and moved backwards slightly as the bullet left the gun, shooting right through the cardboard Weevil's head. "Good shot." Jack said, his lips were so close to Ianto's ear that Ianto almost jumped. "Th– Thanks…." Ianto murmured.

"Now try on your own." Jack said, moving away from Ianot and walking around so that he was facing Ianto. Ianto kept standing sideways and raised the gun again, pulling the trigger, he hit the Cardboard Weevil's chest this time. "Good. Now aim for the knee." Jack said, "You need to know how to put someone or something out of action without actually killing it." Ianto did as he was told and hit the cut out right where the knee cap would be on a real person. "You sure you haven't done this before?" Jack asked, taking a step closer and removing the gun from Ianto's hand. He placed it on the table next to them,

"Positive, I think I'd remember." Ianto smirked, hating how his knees buckled every time the older man so much as glanced at him. Jack was so close Ianto could almost count his eyelashes, if he was the sort of odd person who did such things, which he wasn't.

"They might have retconned you." Jack joked and Ianto managed a small smile.

"Why would they do that Sir?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well maybe someone used your gun training to take blatant advantage of you and wanted to cover it up." Jack grinned.

"What sort of person would do something like that?" Ianto asked, making a mock shocked face. Okay, this was not a good idea, flirting with the boss! What the hell was he thinking?! Especially when not so long ago the same boss had held a gun to his head and ordered him to kill his girlfriend.

"Me." Jack grinned, interrupting Ianto's thought's.

"You'd retcon someone after taking advantage of them?" Ianto asked.

"Well no, I'd just take advantage… like this." Jack leant forwards and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips. Ianto gave a small gasp and Jack pulled away quickly, "Sorry." He said, "Not a good plan? Too soon? Wrong person? You're very straight?"

"All of them." Ianto muttered, looking away before he looked back up at Jack and gave a small smile, "But I really don't care." He added before kissing the other man. Kissing Jack was unlike anything Ianto had ever experienced before, maybe because Jack was the first man he'd ever kissed. Ianto was used to women, gentle and slow women. Kissing Jack was fast and passionate, Jack's hands gripped the back of Ianto's hair, tugging just enough to turn him on but not enough to hurt. "Ianto!" Came Owen's voice from the hub and the two sprang apart guiltily.

"Yea?" Ianto called out.

Owen appeared at the top of the stairs, "Your phone's ringing." Ianto cursed and ran up the stairs to the hub, they heard him answering his phone. Owen was looking at Jack suspiciously, "You turned the CCTV off," He commented lightly, Jack gave a small shrug, "Look Jack don't fuck him around okay?! He's got enough shit going on in his life without you adding to it by using him." Owen snapped.

"What makes you think I'm using him?" Jack retorted.

Owen snorted, "Oh please, you use everyone for a quick lay."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Hypocrite." He said quietly.

"No Jack, because I go to clubs and pick up random shags who know it's a one time thing, I don't manipulate people into fucking me with promises of a relationship and then just drop them a few weeks later."

Jack opened his mouth to give a sharp retort but closed it again as Ianto walked back in, "My sister needs me to babysit her eldest, David, whilst she takes my niece to the hospital, broken leg by the sounds of it. Any chance I can leave?"

"Of course." Jack said, smiling. Ianto avoided his boss' eyes as he grabbed his jacket and thanked the man before leaving. "Oh god you already kissed him didn't you?" Owen groaned once Ianto had left.

"Only a peck." Jack muttered, "He initiated the actual kiss."

"Of course he did! He's still grieving and wants physical comfort!" Owen spat, turning around and storming out of the room. Jack watched him go and sighed, wondering if Owen was right and if he should leave Ianto well alone, but Jack had been attracted to Ianto since they first met, and Jack couldn't just let Ianto go.

_**TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**_

When Ianto handed Jack his coffee the next morning he avoided his boss' eyes. "How's your niece?" Jack asked quietly

"Okay, It's a clean break so should only need a few weeks in a cast." Ianto replied.

"Well I hope she's not in too much pain." Jack smiled, hating the way Ianto was avoiding his eyes. "I was thinking you could join us tomorrow, we need to go to check out some murders in the Brecon Beacons."

"Fine Sir." Ianto replied politely.

"It's the countryside so you migth want to wear something less formal… wouldn't want you to spoil your suits would we?" Jack smirked.

"No Sir." Ianto replied showing no emotion. "I should get back to work…" He trailed off,

"Ianto… Look, I probably acted out of place yesterday, maybe we should just forget about it?"

Ianto gave a small nod, "Yes Sir." He said before leaving the room. Jack watched him go and couldn't help but feel like he was missing something…

* * *

_Please review._


	3. Shock

_New chapter, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing...  
_

* * *

**Shock...**

"I ran you a bath…" Jack said softly, kneeling on the floor next to Ianto's shaking form. Ianto hadn't said a word since Owen and Jack had bought him into the hub, actually now that Jack thought about it Ianto hadn't said a word since he'd been freed from the cannibals. Jack had been too preoccupied with Gwen to notice. Bloody hell, he'd just shoved Ianto aside again, and Ianto was the one who needed the most attention, he was the one who's spent the most time with those… things, Jack couldn't bring himself to call them humans. "But before you have a bath I need to check you over okay?" Owen told Ianto who continued to stare straight ahead. Owen did a couple of tests on Ianto using some of the hub technology, "He's got mild concussion, bruised ribs and he's in shock, obviously." Owen told Jack who nodded.

"Let's get you in the bath, help you relax and get you clean." Jack said softly to Ianto. He put his arm around the younger man and helped Ianto up, leading him into Jack's personal bathroom. Owen followed, "I'll get him into the bath and under the bubbles, then you can come back in, As his doctor I've already seen all that but he's a very private person so when he gets over his shock he'll hate that you've seen him naked." Jack nodded and left the room. Owen began to undress Ianto, who was still stood where Jack had left him, he was still and silent which terrified Owen but he forced himself into Doctor mode and tried not to cry at the sight of his friend being so beaten up and hurt. Once Owen had stripped Ianto down to his boxers he pressed a small kiss to his friend's temple, "It's always you isn't it?" He said, half to himself, "You always end up suffering the most."

Ianto's hand suddenly grabbed Owen's wrist, "Tosh." He gasped hoarsely, "Is Tosh okay?"

"Tosh's fine. She's at Gwen's." Owen reassured Ianto. "You saved her Yan." Ianto let go off Owen's arm, "Let's get you in this bath, a nice soak will do you good, and then we can have a proper look at those bruises." Owen said softly.

"Bath?" Ianto asked, his voice quivering somewhat.

"Yep. You're filthy." Owen smiled, pulling Ianto's underpants off and helping him into the bathtub. "Do you want me to call Jack?" Owen asked, "He's really worried about you."

"I'm naked." Ianto said suddenly.

Owen laughed, "Yep."

"Jack can't see me like this." Ianto hissed, trying to slip further under the bubbles. "And you can go too."

"I've seen it all before Ianto." Owen said, reminding Ianto that he'd done a full body check after the man's suicide attempt, mainly to embarrass Ianto because he was so angry. "Jack's really worried about you, and the bubbles cover all your private bits." Owen said, rolling his eyes, "Please let him come in and talk to you. He's blaming himself." Ianto sighed but gave a nod, he wasn't well enough to argue. "Jack, you can come in now." Owen yelled and Jack walked in, "He's back." Owen told Jack quietly.

"Back?" Ianto asked from the bath, still trying to slide further under the bubbles.

"You went into shock, didn't talk, only moved when he had to practically drag you." Owen told him, Ianto blushed.

"How are you feeling now?" Jack asked softly.

"Sick and battered and sick." Ianto replied before frowning as he realised he'd repeated himself. "My head hurts." He mumbled.

"I'm going to chance giving you some painkillers okay? But I can't leave you alone for at least five hours in case you have a reaction to them." Owen said. Ianto gave a small nod and Owen left the room, heading down to the medicine kit in the autopsy room. "You're covered in dirt." Jack told Ianto, trying to keep his voice light, "You want me to get some of it off?" Ianto looked at him with a raised eyebrow before giving a small nod and wincing when he did so,

"Can you turn the light down?" He asked quietly, massaging his temples, Jack did so before picking up a small sponge and wetting it in the water, he began to wash Ianto's shoulder's. Ianto leant into the touch as Owen walked back into the room with a small cup of water and some tablets. Ianto swallowed the tablets before he slid backwards, his head resting on Jack's hands. Owen took the sponge off Jack and started sponging dirt off Ianto's arm. "Ouch." Ianto hissed as Owen touched a bruise.

"What did they do to you?" The medic breathed, as the dirt came off, and more bruises were revealed.

"Tenderised me, like you would with meat." Ianto whispered, before leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands so that they wouldn't see his tears. Jack pulled Ianto's hands away from his face and hugged the other man, not caring that he was getting soaking wet. "You're safe now, you're okay." Jack whispered over and over again.

Ianto jerked away quickly, "Sick." He said and Owen shoved a bucket in front of him, just in time.

"Reaction to the meds." Owen muttered as Ianto threw up, "Or just everything catching up with him."

Ianto looked up from the bucket, "Can I get out of the bloody bath now?" He croaked, taking a sip of the water Jack offered him.

"Sure, I'll get you a towel." Owen said, moving over to the small cupboard in the corner and pulling one out. Jack left the room so that Ianto could stand up and wrap himself in the towel, Owen led Ianto out of the bathroom and into Jack's small living room, Ianto looked around, taking in the black sofa and the red carpet. "You really live here?" He asked quietly, with a quirk of his eyebrow. "I thought that was just some joke Suzie came up with because you were always working."

"I live here. Someone has to be around to keep an eye on the equipment and the rift." Jack replied, "And it's not like I don't ever go out. Besides it's useful for when you lot get hurt or whatever."

Owen nodded in agreement, he'd got into a drunken fight at a pub a few months back and got arrested, Jack had bailed him and then patched him up before letting him spend the night, he'd then spent the next week lecturing Owen and giving him the worst jobs but Owen knew it was only because he cared. "You still feeling sick?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Little bit." Ianto muttered as Owen helped him sit on the sofa. Jack placed a second bucket next to Ianto and Owen went to clean out the first, being a doctor he was used to sick and so didn't get queasy like most people. Once Owen was done cleaning up he got a pair of Jack's pyjamas, bought for the man as a gift and never worn because Jack preferred to sleep naked, Owen handed Ianto the pyjamas, "Reckon you need help to put them on? You're still a bit shaky." Owen commented as Jack left the room to go and get them all something to eat.

"'M okay." Ianto mumbled, Owen turned to leave the room and Ianto stood up so that he could get dressed, however he immediately felt dizzy and dropped his towel. Owen grabbed hold of his friend's arm to steady him and, saying nothing, picked up the pyjama bottoms off the sofa, "Leg." He said and Ianto raised his left leg, letting Owen put the pyjamas on him, Owen said nothing to embarrass Ianto which he was thankful for. Once Ianto was in his trousers Owen made him sit back down, "I'm going to get you some cream for those bruises when Jack gets back okay? So keep the top off for now unless you're cold. Are you cold?" He asked, Ianto shook his head but stopped quickly when he began to feel dizzy. He grabbed the bucket from next to him and began to throw up again, Owen held his hair back and stroked his neck as Jack walked back in with a plate of toast, "Maybe not." The captain muttered, putting the toast on the table and walking over to sit next to Ianto.

"I'm going to get some equipment and creams, stay with him." Owen ordered Jack who nodded numbly, hating seeing any member of his team in the state Ianto was in.

_**~ TORCHWOOD ~ TORCHWOOD ~ TORCHWOOD ~**_

Two hours later Ianto was fast asleep in Jack's king sized bed. "Right, I should go, call me if there's any change in his condition, I think he should be okay though." Owen said.

"Don't be stupid, it's late… well early… you're exhausted and bruised, you can't drive like that. Stay the night." Jack said, his voice held a slightly stern tone, telling Owen not to argue. "Where would I sleep?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bed's big enough for three but if you're uncomfortable I can make up the sofa with some blankets." Jack offered.

"Bed's fine." Owen muttered, suddenly feeling exhausted, he stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to Ianto. Jack collected Owen's clothes off the floor and put them in the laundry basket, then he pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead before dimming the lights and stripping to his own boxers. When Jack climbed into the bed on the other side of Ianto he was pleasantly surprised that the welshman snuggled into him in his sleep. Jack gave a small smile as he heard Owen's breathing even out and felt Ianto's heart beating steadily. Finally Jack closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

_Please review..._


	4. Life

_~*~_

* * *

**Life**

Owen was the first to wake up the next morning, he smiled when he saw Ianto and Jack holding each other in their sleep and headed up to the kitchen to make some tea and toast. By the time Jack woke up Owen had changed into the spare clothes he kept in the hub, put breakfast on the bedside table and gone to feed the Weevils. Jack smiled when he saw the breakfast tray and smiled even more when he noticed Ianto's arm wrapped around him. Ianto's eyes slowly opened and he winced at the harsh lighting in the room. "Morning." Jack said and Ianto looked at him with wide eyes, "How are you feeling?" The Captain asked.

Ianto detangled himself from Jack and sat up, taking the offered mug of tea, "Better this morning, bruises don't hurt too bad." Ianto replied, taking a sip of the tea before putting it back. "Thanks for looking after me." He said quietly, very aware of the fact that he was only wearing thin pyjama bottoms under the duvet and Jack was only in boxers. He contemplated getting up and going to find the spare suit he kept at the hub but then realised that if he stood up his arousal would become obvious, if it wasn't already so.

"Owen made some toast if you're hungry." Jack offered.

"No thank you." Ianto muttered, he was blushing and Jack raised an eyebrow. Ianto suddenly leant up and kissed Jack on the cheek, "Thanks." He mumbled again.

Jack blinked in surprise, "No problem." He whispered, moving his hand so that he could stroke Ianto's hair. Ianto wasn't sure who made the first move but next thing he knew they were kissing. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack, holding him close as their tongues battled. Jack moved so that he was almost on top of Ianto and the welshman bucked his hips slightly making Jack moan into his mouth. Jack's hand found it's way to Ianto's waistband and he looked at the other man for permission, Ianto gave a small nod and Jack slid his hand into Ianto's trousers and took hold of his cock. Ianto gave a low moan and muttered something in Welsh which just turned Jack on even more. Ianto thrust his hips up slightly, urging Jack to continue. Jack gave a small chuckle before gripping Ianto's cock tighter and moving his hand up and down. Jack kissed Ianto again as he continued to stroke his cock and Ianto moaned into his mouth, moving his hands to clutch at Jack's hair.

They sprang apart as the door opened, Owen stood in the doorway, he stared at them with wide eyes for a few seconds before looking away, "Sorry, thought you were still asleep. "Umm… the rift activity moniter's going insane and Tosh isn't here yet so I thought you could… Well never mind, I'll figure it out." The medic muttered, sending Jack a cold look and leaving the room.

Jack sighed as the door closed and he pulled slightly further away from the blushing Ianto, "Unfortunately I should really go and check out the moniters, they don't play up for no reason."

"Okay." Ianto said quietly,

"Shower's through that door, and Owen bought your spare suit down last night, it's on the couch in the other room." Jack said.

"Thanks." Ianto muttered.

"This… What happened, It was okay wasn't it? I didn't pressure you?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto looked at him, rather stunned for a few seconds. "God Jack, did it seem like you were pressuring me? I can make my own decisions you know."

"I know, I know I just… Look, there's some stuff you really should know." Jack said suddenly, "I really don't do relationships very well, the physical side, sure great but the rest of it… well…"

"Jack! I can't do a relationship right now." Ianto burst out, his eyes wide.

"You can't?"

Ianto shook his head, "No, I just lost Lisa…and I might freak out if I suddenly find myself dating a… well a man…"

"Oh… that's okay then… I just didn't want to give you false hope that… well that this could ever amount to any sort of dating thing."

"What is this exactly?" Ianto asked quietly as Jack stood up and grabbed a hoody.

"Umm… Two friends who find each other hot…?" Jack half asked as he pulled the hoody on and looked around for his trousers. Ianto nodded, "Sounds good to me." He said, standing up, Jack walked over to him and kissed him again.

"I should really go and check on those moniters but… how about you stay late tonight, we can talk or… whatever." Ianto nodded in agreement and Jack smiled, grabbing his trousers off the floor, kissing Ianto one last time and leaving the room. Ianto watched him go and smiled before heading off to have a shower… perhaps a cold one would be a good idea right now, he thought.

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

"You're going to end up hurting him." Ianto heard Owen yell, he sighed, knowing Jack was probably getting hell off the medic right now, sometimes having an overprotective friend wasn't so great… Ianto pushed open the door of the hub and walked in, Owen and Jack immediately turned to look at him, Jack smiling tightly and Owen frowning.

"I'm gonna need to run a couple of scans on you this morning." Owen said, going into full doctor mode instantly. "Just to make sure everything's healing like it should be."

"Sure." Ianto muttered, not liking the awkward silence.

Luckily at that moment Tosh walked in, she smiled at them all before flinging herself at Ianto. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear as he hugged her back. Jack smiled before heading up to his office to write up a report on the previous day. He'd ordered Gwen to take at least three days off because of the damage the bullets must have caused, Owen was taking the afternoon off to go and check on her. Jack wanted to keep Ianto close to him and that was why he hadn't given the welshman any time off. "Right come on Tea-Boy." Own grinned, "Let's make sure you're still alive." Ianto followed Owen down into the autposy bay where all the medical stuff was. "So… Jack?" Owen started as he checked Ianto's blood pressure.

"Leave it Owen. Please." Ianto begged, "I know it means nothing and… well I quite like it this way, meaningless fun to take my mind off all the crap going on."

"If you're sure. Just don't let yourself get too close, too attached Ian. He'll only hurt you, he can't help it." Owen said, before turning back to his moniter, "Well everything seems okay, How are your ribs feeling?"

"Bruised." Ianto muttered.

"You want some painkillers?"

"Please." Ianto said, he waited until he'd swallowed the tablets before asking if Owen knew what had been up with the moniters that morning,

"Nope, Jack seemed to know though, just sort of frowned and then nodded a bit and told me to leave it be. He's so bloody mysterious sometimes."

"More fun that way though." Ianto laughed. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you." Ianto said as Owen began clearing up the equipment.

"Fire away." The medic said, turning to look at Ianto.

"My friend's coming to visit next week, from London, and we were planning on going out drinking, I was just wondering if… if that would be bad for me because of… of what happened." Ianto blushed.

Owen frowned, "I shouldn't think so, if you haven't had any sort of bad reaction yet then I don't think all the tablets you took caused any damage, it was always pretty unlikely since they weren't inside you for long, maybe take it easy the first time you go out and then see how you are from there. In fact, text me before you go out and I'll make sure I'm on call in case you start feeling bad."

"Really?"

"I am your doctor." Owen reminded him,

"Yea but…"

"I'm also your friend, and that's what friends do." Owen added, Ianto gave him a thankful smile.

They heard footsteps approaching and Owen began packing up again. "Tosh said Gwen seemed in a bit of pain this morning so why don't you head over there now." Jack said, walking into the autopsy bay, "Rhys isn't back until tomorrow so keep her company for a bit, make sure she's doing okay emotionally." Owen nodded and grabbed what he needed before leaving, patting Ianto's shoulder as he went.

"You okay?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Yes Sir, just a bit bruised, got some painkillers for that though. Coffee?" Ianto asked.

Jack smiled, "Please." They headed back up into the hub, past Tosh who was working at her desk, and towards the kitchen. Jack leant against the wood counter and watched as Ianto began to expertly make coffee. "Tosh is almost done with her paperwork, I was going to send her home for a rest." He said casually.

"Oh yea?" Ianto replied, his eyes trained on the coffee machine.

"Yes. You could do with a rest too, especially if Owen gave you one of his usual painkillers." Ianto remained silent, pulling two mugs out of the cupboard and pouring milk into one of them. "I feel okay." He said finally.

"Give it thirty minutes to kick in." Jack replied, "Anyway, It's probably best if you don't drive having taken the tablet so you can sleep here. Then maybe we could talk…"

"Sure," Ianto said, trying to hide his smile as he poured coffee into the mugs and handed one to Jack, he carried the other through to Tosh.

_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_

When Ianto woke up later that afternoon he was in Jack's bed. "I told you that tablet would knock you out." Jack smiled from the chair he was sitting in, "I was on the sofa." Ianto frowned.

"Figured you'd be more comfortable here." Jack shrugged, "You're pretty light to carry, you should really eat more." Jack added, almost sternly, Ianto blushed and looked away. Jack smiled before coming and sitting next to Ianto on the bed. "So… am I the first guy you've ever… been with?" Jack asked, smirking.

"You're the first man I've ever kissed." Ianto replied, blushing,

"But?" Jack prompted.

"What?"

"Sentence seemed unfinished."

Ianto blushed even more, "When I was fifteen me and my mate Dale go very, very drunk, and maybe even slightly stoned. He had this girlfriend, proper bitch, anyway Dale was telling me how great she was, and that she gave the best blow jobs ever and… I must have been very drunk because I betted him that I could give better ones." Jack couldn't help himself, he had to laugh. "Oh shut up." Ianto pouted, "Anyway he told me to prove it so I did… and he returned the favour."

"And were you better than his girlfriend?" Jack asked smirking slightly.

"He said I was, just that maybe I might need a bit more practice. But then we kind of woke up the next morning sober and embarrassed and avoided each other for a few days before pretending it hadn't happened, he came out as gay a few months later though which I personally think says a lot about my skills." Ianto couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sure it does." Jack grinned in reply, kissing the welshman lightly on the lips. "So you never got that practice?"

"No." Ianto blushed, "Wouldn't hurt to practice a bit now would it Sir?" He smirked.

"No, I guess not." Jack smiled, gasping as Ianto pushed him back into the pillows and unbuttoned his trousers...

* * *

_So? What do you think? Please review._


	5. CoffeeBoy

_Jack and Ianto set some boundaries on their friends with benefits thing..._

_Once again only the plot is mine._

_Contains scenes of a sexual nature._

* * *

_**Coffee-boy**_

Jack walked into the hub having sent Tosh home for the night, "Owen my office." He yelled as he walked across the room and up the stairs.

Owen frowned and moved away from his conversation with Gwen before following Jack, "What's up?" He asked, sitting in the seat in front of Jack's desk.

Jack leant against the desk and ran a hand through his hair, "Gwen." He said quietly.

"I'm Owen not Gwen." The medic joked, knowing where this was going and wanting to put it off for as long as possible.

"Very funny." Jack said. "Seriously though, What's that all about?"

"You mean why am I shagging her? Same reason you're shagging Coffee-boy, for fun." Owen shrugged,

Jack opened his mouth to ask when Ianto had become Coffee-boy but then realised that would be off subject and sighed, "I want you to end it with Gwen." He said quietly.

"What?! Why? You jelous?" Owen spat.

"No." Jack growled, struggling to keep his temper, "Gwen needs normality Owen, she needs Rhys and if he ever finds out about you two she'll lose him and then -"

"Then it's none of your fucking business." Owen interupted, "What I do is none of your business, it's not bothering our work so why do you care?! Just go and shag Coffee-boy." Owen stood up and shoved his chair backwards, headng towards the door.

"Owen!" Jack yelled, now completely confused, Owen ignored him, walking out of the office and slamming the door behind himself. Jack sighed, what a day, first he'd had to break Tosh's heart by sending Mary into the middle of the sun and now Owen was playing up…

"You okay?" Ianto asked, walking into the room.

"Yea… Owen still here?" Jack asked.

"Nope, he just walked out, well stormed out acually. Everything okay?"

"I don't know… Never mind, I'll talk to him tomorrow. No chance of some coffee is there? I've got paperwork to do and I'm not going to stay awake without it." Jack asked.

"Sure." Ianto smiled.

"Tell Gwen she can go home, you can too if you want." Jack added as Ianto headed towards the door, Ianto nodded and left. Jack sighed again before picking up a piece of paper and beginning to read it. Ianto walked back into the office ten minutes later carrying a steaming mug of coffee. "Thanks." Jack grinned, looking up from his papers, he frowned when Ianto sat down opposite him by the desk. "I said you could go home you know." Jack said.

"I know, I'd rather stay."

"Well if you insist, I'm going to be working on this for a while though." Jack said regretfully.

Ianto smiled slightly, "Maybe I can help." He offered.

"You sure? It's pretty boring stuff." Jack frowned.

Ianto shrugged, "I don't mind."

Jack nodded and handed Iantoa pile of papers and a blue highlighter, "Basically you need to highlight everything to do with the Hegsi race. UNIT needs as much information as possible but ours is all scattered in these different reports."

Ianto nodded and began reading, a few minutes later he asked, "So what was up with Owen?"

"I told him to break it off with Gwen and he just flipped, told me to shut up and go shag you, well he called you 'Coffee-boy' actually. God knows what's going on."

"Yea, he called me Coffee-Boy this morning too. Snapped at me a lot." Ianto said,

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Jack promised.

Ianto shrugged as he highlighted something, "I don't mind really." He said.

"Well I do." Jack snapped, "He can't treat people like that." Ianto didn't reply, he just went back to highliting. "You staying tonight?" Jack asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"If you don't mind." Ianto mumbled, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him. He heard Jack put down his pen and push back his chair, then Ianto felt Jack's arms wrap around him,

"Of course I don't mind." The older man whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto gave a shiver and put his papers and highlighter down on the desk, turning to pull Jack into a passionate kiss. Jack pulled back and spun Ianto's chair around, he then kissed Ianto again, Ianto grabbed Jack's arse and pulled the older man up onto the chair, so that he was straddlign Ianto. Jack's hand found Ianto's zipper and quickly undid it, the chair was wobbling dreadfully and so he stood up, pulling Ianto with him over to the sofa. Jack pushed Ianto onto the sofa and spread his legs before kneeling in front of the welshman. Jack nuzzled at Ianto's stomach for a moment before opening the button on the man's trousers and sliding his hand inside Ianto's underpants and pulling out his cock. Ianto gasped at the feeling of the cool air on his semi-erect penis and then moaned as Jack took him in his mouth. Jack loved feeling Ianto get hard whilst in his mouth, loved knowing that he did that to the younger man. Ianto gave a moan, "God." He whispered.

"Not quite." Jack smirked, pulling away from Ianto's cock. Ianto rolled his eyes and bucked his hips upwards slightly, Jack got the message and lowered his head again. Ianto let his head drop against the back of the sofa, his eyes closed and his breathing quickened. "Fuck Jack." Ianto breathed, Jack was great at this… Ianto was so close… He grabbed onto Jack's hair, "Gonna come." Ianto whimpered… Jack looked up at him and their eyes met, Jack then lowered his hand and unzipped his own trousers, taking his fully hard dick in his hand. Jack continued to suck Ianto as he worked himself off, Ianto was clutching handfulls of Jack's hair now, making small moans. "Jack." He yelled before spurting cum down the man's throat, Jack swallowed the lot, the feeling of Ianto coming in his mouth made him reach his peak and he came too, all over his trousers, the floor and the bottom of the sofa. Jack moved away from Ianto slightly, removing the man's cock from his mouth, before resting his head on Ianto's thigh. Ianto released Jack's hair, stroking it instead of pulling at it. Jack looked at Ianto's, now flaccid, cock, it was hanging out of Ianto's trousers and looked so damn sexy. "We should really clean up and get on with that work." Ianto said finally.

"I guess." Jack pouted, he stood up before wincing as he saw the mess he'd made when he'd come.

Ianto stood up and tucked his cock back into his underpants before zipping his trousers up. "You go change into some clean trousers, I'll clean up the floor and atttempt the couch." Ianto said.

"You sure, I can -"

"Jack, seriously I don't mind. It was worth it, trust me." Ianto smiled, "We've got some alien stain remover somewhere, works amazingly. I'll use it on your trousers later too." Ianto gave Jack a soft kiss, "Now go and get changed. UNIT'll be whining if they don't get their information." Jack nodded and pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead before heading down the hatch to his rooms, his cock still hanging out fo his trousers. Ianto watched him go and shook his head before leaving the office to go and find the stain remover. Owen would go ape shit if he saw cum stains on the sofa.

_**~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**_

Jack opened his eyes the next morning, frowning when he felt the empty space beside him. He should be used to it by now, they hadn't actually slept together yet but they did other stuff before falling asleep in each others arms, yet Ianto was always gone in the morning. Of course he didn't go far, he had a shower, got dressed and then went and did work. By the time Jack headed up to his office there was a steaming mug of coffee on his desk and Ianto was typing away at one of the computers. Jack didn't understand why Ianto didn't just stay in bed, perhaps he thought it might be awkward, waking up next to each other… Jack sighed and pulled himself out of bed, heading off for a much needed, cold, shower. Why couldn't Ianto just hang around?!

By the time Jack reached his office the usual mug of steaming coffee was on his desk along with a pile of papers needing his signature, Ianto had even placed a black biro on top of them, since Jack kept using blue which annoyed UNIT and the Government. Jack picked up the mug and inhaled, god it smelt good, he couldn't help but glance at the sofa, true to his word Ianto had managed to get the stains out, pity really… Jack would have loved to see Gwen and Tosh's faces if they noticed them! Jack took a gulp of coffee, wincing as it burnt his tongue, then he headed out of the office. "Morning." He smiled at Ioanto who was tapping away at one fo the computers.

Ianto looked up and stopped typing as Jack approached, "Coffee okay?" He asked.

"Lovely." Jack smiled, "Hey, I was thinking, you're spending the night here a lot do you want to go and get some of your stuff, underwear, socks, clothes… that sort of thing. You can keep them in the drawers in my room…" Jack offered, "Just a thought." He mumbled as he saw Ianto's face pale, perhaps that seemed too much like a relationship to the welshman.

"I'll think about it." Ianto said, not really sounding too sure about the whole thing.

"Yeah well… Not a big deal, just thought it might make things easier for you." Jack shrugged. An awkward silence settled between them and Jack didn't like it much. Luckily the door opened then and Gwen and Owen came in, Gwen looking slightly flustered, "Morning." She mumbled, heading over to her desk, Owen ignored them both and grabbed a bottle of painkillers from the kitchen, no doubt hungover again.

"You need to finish that paperwork Sir." Ianto said quietly, saving and closing what he was doing on the computer before standing up,

"Can we talk?" Jack asked him quietly.

"Of course Sir, can I just get these two coffee first? Owen looks like he could do with it." Ianto replied, Jack nodded before heading up to his office. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the picture of Estelle that he had kept on his desk since she had died, god he missed her.

"What was it you wanted Sir?" Ianto asked, entering the office ten minutes later.

"Oh umm… Sit down." Jack offered, patting the seat next to him. Ianto did as he was told, feeling slightly awkward. "Are you okay? Look, what I said earlier, it was just a thought, I don't want to push you into anything. If you think we're going to fast then -" Jack was cut off as Ianto's lips crashed into his own, they kissed passionately for a few seconds before Ianto remembered where they were and that Owen and Gwen were downstairs, he pulled back quickly.

"If I thought this was moving too fast for me I'd have said something." Ianto told Jack. "It's just that… well moving my stuff into your room seems a little bit too much like a relationship…" He blushed and trailed off.

"I understand. How about you move it into your locker in the shower room instead then?" Jack said, "Then you're just being practical."

"Okay, I'll go and pick them up later. Thanks for… well for understanding." Ianto blushed.

"No problem." Jack smiled, he patter Ianto's knee before sliding his hand further up and rubbed at the man's crotch through his trousers.

"Jack." Ianto hissed, "Gwen and Owen are only downstairs." Jack sighed and removed his hand, and Ianto instantly regretted complaining. "I was wondering if I could have a few days off next week, my friend Dale's coming to visit and I kind of owe him some of my time." Ianto asked. Seeing Jack's confused look he explained, "I think subconsciously I knew what I was doing with Lisa, trying to save her, was wrong. And I knew the only person who could make me see that was Dale, so I ignored him. It was just after the battle and I just took off, left for Cardiff, didn't say goodbye, he phoned me every day, even when I told him to get lost, even when I ignored his calls he still phoned everyday. Then after Lisa died I realised I'd pushed him away when he needed me the most, so I invited him to stay, so that I can explain and apologise…"

"We can probably spare you Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday… Maybe Sunday morning too by the looks of the rift activation screen." Jack said,

Ianto flung himself at the older man, hugging him tightly, "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. So is this the same Dale you sucked off?" Jack asked, smirking as Ianto pulled away from him and blushed red. "It is!" Jack grinned, "Well I hope you have fun next week!" Jack smirked.

Ianto blinked, "You wouldn't mind if I did stuff with him?" He asked, slightly confused.

"We're not exclusive are we?" Jack said, "So no I wouldn't mind. However if you don't want me going off with other people then that's fine, I wont."

Ianto frowned, "I… I don't mind." He said quietly, realising it was true, Jack was, currently, just stress relief more than anything else, he felt slightly guilty about that. "I mean you probably want actual sex not just -"

"Ianto! I'm fine with the fact that you're not ready for actual sex yet, the stuff we do is fine." Jack snapped, "Trust me, I'll wait for you, and If you decide you don't want to lose your gay virginity to me then that's fine too." Jack's hand was back on Ianto's knee and Ianto nodded slightly,

"If you do fuck anyone else you better use protection." He said, smirking slightly.

"Of course, same goes for you." Jack said, a slight stern amusment in his voice.

"Right so we can be with other people so long as we use protection, glad we got that sorted. Now you really need to do that paperwork Sir, and another mug of coffee perhaps?"

"Please." Jack smiled as Ianto stood up and left the room. Paperwork, Coffee and then he would talk to Owen, find out what was bothering the other man. Just then his phone rang and Jack cursed, so much for doing the paperwork. "Hello, Jack Harkness speaking." He said as he picked up the phone off his desk.

"Captain Harkness, My name's Detective Swanson I'm with the police, there's something I think you should see."

* * *

_Please review!!_


	6. Ianto's house

**_Post they keep killing Suzie._**

**_Contains scenes of a sexual nature, possibility of eating disorder._**

* * *

***Ianto's house.***

True to his word Ianto arrived in Jack's office exactly ten minutes after he'd clicked the stopwatch. Jack was still freaking out about Ianto's last comment concerning gloves coming in pairs. "Quit pacing Jack." Ianto said quietly, walking up to the man and massaging his shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

"But what if there is another glove?" Jack asked.

"Then we'll deal with it when it arrives." Ianto replied sternly. "You need air Jack, when was the last time you left the hub that wasn't to go after Suzie?"

"I could ask you the same question." Jack laughed.

"Then let's go out, go for a walk, head to my place and grab some of my stuff. I haven't been there in a while so I should probably clear out the fridge before all the food goes off." Ianto said, talking half to himself.

"You want me to come to your flat with you?" Jack asked.

"Yea, why not, you need to get out of this place, It's driving you mad." Ianto smiled. Jack gave him a mock annoyed look but took his coat when Ianto held it out.

They left the hub, heading off onto the plass. "It's not far, we can walk." Ianto said, taking Jack's arm and walking down a side street. Jack frowned slightly, given that Ianto had freaked out at the thought of moving his stuff into Jack's he was surprised that the man was happy to hold his arm in public.

They walked towards Ianto's flat in silence, feeling the cool night air on their faces. "You were right, I needed to get out." Jack smiled.

"I'm always right." Ianto grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips. Jack kissed him back passionately, pressing him back into the alley wall. Ianto moaned and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, Jack rubbed against him, feeling the man getting hard. "God Jack." Ianto moaned, he'd never been one for public displays of affection and this was pretty public but god it turned him on… the thought of being caught made Ianto feel even more aroused. Jack continued to rock his hips against Ianto, "Anyone could walk down this alleyway now." He hissed in the welshman's ear, "Anyone could see you like this, wanting more…"

"Oh god, please Jack, need you." Ianto moaned,

"You are gorgeous, so sexy." Jack whispered, rubbing himself against Ianto's crotch. Ianto was close and judging by the small moans Jack was making so was the other man.

"Gonna come." Ianto mumbled.

"Me too." Jack replied, thrusting against Ianto again. Ianto came, biting his lip to hold in his cry, he could feel the wet warmth spreading across his crotch, could feel Jack's arms holding him as he shook through his orgasm. Jack thrust against him a few last times before he also came, biting down on Ianto's shoulder so as not to make a sound. Shakily, Ianto removed his legs from around Jack's waist and stood up properly..

"We should…" He trailed off.

"Yea…" Jack mumbled. "How far away is your flat?" He added, moving his leg slightly, knowing he had a wet patch on his crotch now. "About a minutes walk." Ianto smiled, taking Jack's hand and leading him down the street. Ianto was right it was only a minutes walk away, his flat was on the top floor and so they took the lift. "Here it is, home sweet home." Ianto sighed, it was a pretty empty place. Small kitchen, two bedrooms, small ish living room/dining room and a bathroom. "You want a shower?" Ianto asked, blushing slightly.

"Probably a good plan." Jack laughed, shutting the flat door behind him. Ianto led him through the main bedroom and into the bathroom, he fiddled with the shower switch a bit before stripping, Jack did too and they both stepped into the warm water.

"We could stay here tonight." Ianto said quietly. "I mean you'd know if there was something up at the hub and this way I can get your clothes washed and dried by tomorrow." He was blushing again and Jack smiled.

"I'd love to stay." He said, kissing Ianto softly. They finished in the shower quickly and dried each other off. Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and Ianto did the same, grabbing their clothes off the floor, he headed into the kitchen and put the clothes in the washing machine, adding some of the special stain remover. He then headed back into the bedroom, grabbing two pairs of boxers from his drawer and handing one pair to Jack who pulled them on.

"Food?" Ianto asked, "I don't think I have anything in but I could order a take out."

"Take out's fine." Jack smiled as Ianto dropped his own towel and pulled boxers on.

"Pizza, Chinease or Indian?" Ianto asked, grabbing the phone by his bed.

Jack shrugged, "Pizza's good." He said. Ianto nodded and dialled the number, he ordered Jack's usual as well as a salad for himself. "That all you're having?" Jack asked,

"I'm not that hungry." Ianto shrugged,

"You need to eat more." Jack lectured, Ianto looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Jack sighed and looked around the bedroom, there was a big, double bed against the far wall, a red duvet and pillows set on it. There were two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed, as well as a wardrobe near the door. There were a few pictures on the walls, one of Lisa and Ianto outside Torchwood Tower, one of Ianto and a couple of male friends all wearing welsh rugby shirts and posing in front of a big banner that announced that Wales had won a match against England. "That's Dale." Ianto said, pointing to a dark haired, very good looking man stood next to him in the photograph.

"He's cute." Jack smiled,

Ianto gave him a strange look before turning back to the photograph and shrugging, "I don't see it, but he's my best mate so…" Ianto shrugged again and crossed to the wardrobe, he pulled out two tee-shirts and handed the larger of the two to Jack who pulled it on before rubbing at his, still damp, hair with the towel Ianto had dropped onto the bed. Ianto pulled his own tee-shirt on and Jack couldn't help but stare, the tee-shirt was so tight and showed of how gorgeous Ianto looked, however it also showed just how thing the man was getting and Jack frowned, he knew they would have to discuss Ianto's eating habits eventually he just wasn't sure if he was the right person to talk to Ianto about it. They sat curled up on Ianto's sofa watching QI whilst they ate. Ianto could feel Jack's eyes watching him and so made an effort to eat slightly more than usual, "Drink?" He asked after a while, feeling awkward.

"Please."

"Coffee, Tea, Beer, water or coke? Might have some orange juice too actually…"

"Orange juice would be nice." Jack said, Ianto nodded and headed into the kitchen, he'd expected Jack to ask for either coffee or beer to be honest. He poured Jack a glass of Orange juice and got himself some water before heading back into the living room. "You sure you don't want a slice of pizza?" Jack asked as Ianto walked back in.

The welshman shook his head, "I'm fine." He smiled, ignoring the doubtfull look Jack gave him. Jack gave in and didn't question Ianto further or make the man discuss how underweight he had become since Lisa had died. "Did you talk to Owen?" Ianto asked as he sat back down and handed Jack his glass of juice.

"No, didn't have the chance. I'll do it tomorrow… Don't know if I'll need to though, he's been a lot nicer today… maybe that was just because of the situation, I'll see what he's like tomorrow." Jack sighed, Ianto nodded, knowing Jack was worried about Owen, worried about the effect working for Torchwood was having on the medic. Ianto had to admit Owen was the most likely to end up like Suzie and go over the edge. Jack placed the empty pizza carton on the table and was surprised when Ianto picked it up and carried it through to the bin, along with Ianto's empty salad box. Then the welshman wiped down the table, Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as Ianto sat down next to him again, curling around the man. Jack smiled, stroking Ianto's hair. Neither off them noticed just how much like a couple they looked.

_**~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**_

Jack swirled his tongue around Ianto's nipple and Ianto groaned, "Want you." The welshman whispered. "Want you in me."

Jack looked up then. "Are you sure?" He asked, Ianto nodded, although he suddenly felt slightly scared, Ianto sat up and opened the drawer in the bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Jack gave a small nod and kissed Ianto, he pulled his own shirt off, and picked up the bottle of lube and condom before setting them back on the table next to the bed, noticing Ianto now looking at them worriedly, Jack ran his hand down the other man's arm, "If you ever want to stop just let me know okay?"

"Jack! Just get on with it!" Ianto laughed, "I want this." Jack nodded and kissed Ianto again. They kissed for a bit longer, taking their boxers off. Jack leaned over and grabbed the condom. "Just give me a sec," He whispered as he tore open the condom packet and delicately pulled it onto himself. Ianto had turned slightly to watch him and couldn't help but get a little nervous at the sight of Jack prepped and ready to go. Jack noticed this and leaned forward again, giving Ianto a soft kiss, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. I promise," Ianto just nodded dumbly before resting his head on the pillow. Jack began kissing his spine. He placed a soft kiss at the base of Ianto's spine and blew softly on it at the same time as he squirted a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. As the tube had made a rather unpleasant noise when Jack squeezed, Ianto knew what was happening and not only tensed up again, but looked over his shoulder. "This is probably going to be a bit cold," Jack warned. Ianto just nodded and turned his head away again as Jack slowly slipped a finger inside him. He pushed it in and out for a bit, feeling Ianto relaxing around him as he did so. Jack smiled and added a second finger. Ianto clenched his muscles around him and hissed at the slight stinging."You okay?" Jack asked as he continued to gently move his fingers in and out.

"Yeah," Ianto panted, "It's fine," Jack added another kiss to Ianto's back as he sat back and smiling to himself he added one more finger. Again Ianto clenched around him and hissed in pain but Jack didn't ask him if he was okay, just kept on going and soon Ianto relaxed again. Pleased that he had now stretched the younger man adequately, he began searching for that sweet spot. It didn't take him long before his fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves. Ianto gave a cry of pleasure when he felt Jack massaging him there. Jack, smiling again, brushed against Ianto's prostate again. Ianto jumped and moaned quietly into the pillows. Jack smirked and did this another few times until he had Ianto begging for more. So, without removing his hand from Ianto, he squirted some lube onto his now extremely hard cock and used his other hand to spread it liberally.

"You ready?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah," Ianto said quietly. Jack nodded, knowing Ianto was watching him before he began removing his hand. Before his fingers were completely out though, he positioned the tip of his penis at Ianto's entrance, ready to thrust in when it was time. So slowly he pulled the rest of his hand away and pushed in at the same time. As much as he had stretched and prepared Ianto, he was still bigger than three of his long elegant fingers and so Ianto couldn't help but feel the burn of being stretched again. "You alright?" Jack asked when he heard Ianto hiss again.

Ianto didn't even speak this time, he just nodded. So Jack leaned forward so that he was now lying flush against Ianto's back, allowing him to kiss his neck and face and even mouth if Ianto turned enough, and then he began moving his hips. Ianto gasped again at the feeling. It was so intense, he thought he would come almost immediately but then Jack started hitting that special little bundle of nerves again and he knew for certain he wouldn't last long. Jack had wrapped his arms around Ianto's chest and used that as leverage to help him thrust as deep as possible. Ianto was (most likely subconsciously) clenching his muscles around him every time he pushed in and it was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more than to just pummel into Ianto as hard as he could, but he knew he had to hold back so that Ianto would enjoy himself too.

"Jack," Ianto panted, "I'm gonna… I can't," and then Ianto's entire body was spasming as pleasure washed over him. Jack was sure he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, the feeling of Ianto shuddering underneath and around him was so overwhelming. He held on for a few minutes longer though, prolonging Ianto's orgasm as he milked his prostate but soon Jack lost all control on his body and was pushed over the edge. He collapsed on top of Ianto almost crushing him now that he was no longer balancing his weight on his elbows. Slowly though he rolled off of Ianto and pulled the now soiled condom off of himself. He tied a knot in it and threw it on top of the bedside table. "Remind me to put that in the bathroom bin later," Jack said, Ianto just smiled. Jack smiled back at him, "So, was it alright?"

"It was better than alright," Ianto said, "It was amazing,"

"I'm glad." Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead. Ianto rolled so that he was facing Jack and kissed the man passionately. "Thank you." He mumbled once they pulled apart.

"No need to thank me. It was pleasure." Jack assured Ianto, kissing him again.

* * *

**_Yey, Jack's so sweet!!_**

**_Please review, also what would you like fom this fic in the future? All ideas are very welcome._**


	7. Problems

**_Contains scenes of a sexual nature and mentions of eating disorders._**

* * *

**Problems...**

When Jack woke up the next morning he was still in Ianto's bed. The younger man was no where to be seen and Jack's clothes were folded neatly on the chair near the bed. Jack got out of the bed and pulled them on before heading into the living room to see if he could find Ianto. The Welshman was curled up on the sofa watching the tv and Jack went and sat next to him, "You okay?" He asked quietly, wondering if Ianto was regretting the night before, the man was wearing pyjamas and clutching a cushion to his chest, his eyes were trained on the, fairly boring, news.

"Fine." Ianto replied, finally looking up and smiling at Jack. "Really, I'm fine." They sat there silently for a while before Ianto said, "I got some bread and milk from the corner shop if you want toast or coffee… or both."

"Sounds great, it in the kitchen?" Jack asked,

"Yea but I can -"

"It's fine." Jack interrupted the Welshman, "I can manage toast."

Ianto laughed, "Yea, but I don't want you touching my coffee machine!"

Jack shook his head in amusement, "You make the coffee, I'll make the toast." He said and Ianto grinned before standing up and putting the cushion down and then leading Jack into the kitchen. "Did you go to the shop in your pyjamas?" Jack asked as he was waiting for the toast to pop up.

"I put jeans on on top." Ianto shrugged, Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Ianto, pressing a soft kiss to the man's neck. Ianto turned to kiss Jack properly and Jack wrapped his hand in Ianto's hair, Ianto tasted of coffee and cigarettes and Jack smirked as he pulled away, "Fag ash." He said, laughing slightly at Ianto's blush. "Since when have you smoked?" Jack asked, pulling the toast out of the toaster and searching for butter, there was none in the fridge, in fact there was pretty much nothing in the fridge.

"Here." Ianto said, pulling a tub out of the same shopping bag the bread had been in. "Since I was fourteen." He added in reply to Jack's question, "But I only have like three a week so it's nothing too dreadful."

"Still bad for your health," Jack pointed out, grabbing two small plates and carrying them, and the large plate full of toast, into the living room and putting them on the small dining table.

"Yeah, yeah." Ianto muttered, carrying the mugs of coffee in and sitting down. "Could you leave the lecturing on cigarettes to Owen please?" He added, slightly irritated.

"Sure, just saying." Jack said, Ianto gave him a half scowl and took a swig of his coffee. "Sorry." Jack said quietly.

"It's okay." Ianto shrugged, "Ignore me, I'm always snappy before I've had at least four coffees, this is my fourth though so give me a minute."

Jack laughed, stroking Ianto's leg with his socked foot. Jack wriggled slightly, blushing red. "You should eat something." Jack said after a while, putting a piece of toast on Ianto's plate.

Ianto gave it a slightly apprehensive look, "I don't get hungry in the morning." He said,

"You don't seem to get hungry at all." Jack replied, giving Ianto an irritated look until the man picked up the toast and took a bite. He chewed it for a good few minutes before he swallowed,

"Okay?" Ianto asked, annoyed now.

"I'm worried about you." Jack said quietly, "You're losing weight fast Iants."

"It's fine Jack, I know I have a slight problem, I'm dealing with it." Ianto said, running a hand through his hair. Jack raised an eyebrow, "I've had problems since I was young, usually my family or Dale helps me out… It's one of the reasons he's visiting…" Ianto said, looking away, he hated discussing this.

"There's nothing on your records." Jack said.

Ianto laughed humorously. "I cleared them before trying to join you lot. I'd just had a relapse that landed me in hospital." He shoved the plate of toast away from himself, "I thought you'd think I was too weak or too screwed up to join."

"Oh Ianto." Jack sighed, Ianto stood up and carried his plate into the kitchen, washing it up. He felt Jack come up behind him, "What exactly is the problem?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Ianto and pulling him over to the sofa in the other room. "Why don't you eat? Is it because you want to be thin or -"

"Control. I can control what I eat… Everything is uncontrolable… except this."

"But -"

"Jack please. I don't want to talk about it. Dale'll be here soon, he understands, he's been there since the start. Please can we just forget it now?" Ianto begged. Jack didn't particularly want to but he nodded, Ianto picked up the cushion he had been holding earlier and hugged it to him, "We should start getting ready, it's already eight." He said quietly.

Jack nodded but made no move to stand, "I'm sorry if I upset you." He said quietly, placing a small kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"S'okay." Ianto mumbled. He headed back into the kitchen and began clearing up their breakfast dishes, Jack followed him and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, pressing kisses to Ianto's neck. Ianto put down the plate he was holding and turned his head so that he could kiss Jack properly. Jack's hand slid into Ianto's pyjamas as they kissed and the Welshman moaned into his mouth. Jack began to work Ianto off with one hand, his other hand sliding up Ianto's pyjama shirt to caress the man's chest, pinching at his nipples, they had to stop kissing before Ianto hurt his neck and he turned back to look out of the kitchen window, leaning his head back against Jack.. "Fuck, Jack, please." Ianto moaned,

"I fucking love it when you curse." Jack growled in Ianto's ear.

"Then maybe you should keep doing what you're doing." Ianto grinned before moaning again as Jack ran his thumb over the tip of his penis, spreading the beads of precum.

"Hush." Jack whispered, "Who would have thought it? Ianto Jones so kinky… in front of windows… In alleyways… You love it don't you?" Ianto couldn't reply, his brain seemed to have disappeared, all he could feel was Jack's hands, teasing his cock, his chest. But then Jack's hand left his chest, moving to Ianto's face, "Open your mouth." Jack said quietly and Ianto did as he was told, he was surprised when Jack slid two of his fingers into it. "Suck them." Ianto's eyes widened as he realised what Jack meant, he sucked on the fingers, coating them in as much saliva as possible. Jack pulled his fingers out of Ianto mouth and moved them down, under the back of Ianto's pyjama bottoms, Ianto tensed slightly as one of Jack's slender fingers stroked at his hole, "Relax." Jack ordered and Ianto tried, gasping as Jack slid the finger inside. Fuck… Ianto was in heaven. Jack continued to pump his cock as he moved his finger around, searching for that bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck, yea." Ianto moaned as Jack found it and Jack grinned evilly, he removed his hand from around Ianto's cock and yanked his trousers down, "Jack what?!" Ianto gasped.

"Imagine if someone looked out of their window now." Jack smirked, grasping Ianto's cock again and inserting another finger in his arse making the Welshman moan. "They would see you like this, wanting… moaning… doesn't that make you feel hot?" Ianto groaned, god he was close, he could feel his orgasm coming closer. "You are so fucking kinky Mr Jones." Jack hissed, tightening his grip on Ianto's cock slightly, that was enough and Ianto yelled out as he came all over Jack's hand and all over the kitchen cabinet.

"Fuck Jack." Ianto whispered, his head balancing on Jack's shoulder as Jack removed his fingers from Ianto's arse. Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's neck, bringing his hand off Ianto's, now flaccid, cock and kicking the cum off it. Ianto watched with an open mouth, his cock twitched and Jack laughed, "Told you you were kinky."

"Shut up." Ianto said, not cruelly, kissing Jack's cheek. "I need a shower, then I'll finish cleaning up in here and we can go."

"I can clean in here." Jack offered.

"It's fine Jack, I don't mind -"

"I do." Jack interrupted, "I ate breakfast too so I can wash up, plus you washed the sofa after I made a mess so I can wash here." Ianto opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and so nodded instead, pulling his pants up and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

_**~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOD~TORCHWOOD~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jack had just began on his paperwork and Ianto had turned on the coffee machine when Tosh arrived, Ianto was glad, he didn't really want to have to answer awkward questions if he had turned up with Jack after she'd arrived. None of the team, but Owen, knew about Jack and Ianto and Ianto would rather keep it that way, not that he was ashamed or anything… he's just rather be left alone. Ianto handed Tosh her coffee before heading upstairs and handing Jack his. "Any sign of Owen or Gwen?" Jack asked, not glancing up from the paperwork.

"Not yet."

"Okay, could you do me a favour and pop down to the archive's? I need you to find me this." Jack handed Ianto a photograph of a small, pink prism.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked up at him, "Just fetch it please." He said quietly, Ianto nodded and left the room. He knew that there were some things Jack didn't share with them and it hadn't used to bother him. Of course Ianto knew nothing would change at work between them simply because they were sleeping together but he still felt slightly irritated that Jack didn't trust him.

When Ianto returned from the archive's Owen and Gwen had arrived and so he handed Jack the prism and went to make the two some coffee. "Thanks." Gwen smiled, Ianto simply nodded in reply.

When he handed Owen the coffee the medic gave him a filthy look and Ianto raised an eyebrow. "What have I done Owen?" He asked softly, "Why are you angry at me?"

Owen sneered, "Like you don't know… You think because you're shagging him you're better than us. Just because he talks to you more than the rest of us now. It's pathetic." The medic snorted before walking off.

Ianto frowned…. Owen reminded him so much of himself when… No way…. Surely that wasn't what was up?! Ianto quickly walked up to Jack's office, the man was examining the prism. "What's up?" He asked as Ianto walked in.

"I think I know what's bothering Owen." Jack frowned and put the prism down on the desk before nodding to Ianto to continue, "A year or so after my mum died my dad started getting new girlfriends… I got jealous because he spent so much time with them… Owen's treating me exactly like I treated them. I think he's jealous Jack… He misses you."

"You think he's jealous?" Jack said, sounding unbelieving.

"Oh come on Jack. You act like a father to him but recently, since Gwen joined, since _we_ started…well… recently you haven't really spent as much time with him."

"So what do I do?" Jack asked.

"Talk to him tonight, just do what you used to do."

Jack nodded, "But what about you?"

"I'll survive without you for one night Jack." Ianto laughed, "Besides I should probably go and see my sister, haven't really seen her as much as I should have lately."

"Okay, thanks Ianto, don't know what I'd do without you." Jack smiled.

"Go into caffeine withdrawal." Ianto laughed, turning to leave. Jack laughed too, picking the prism up again and going back to examining it. Ianto left the office, closing the door firmly behind himself, he felt Owen scowling at him but ignored the man, knowing it would be sorted soon.

* * *

_**Please review, thanks to all who have been.**_


	8. Can't

_**Torchwood isn't mine.**_

**_Contains mentions of eating disorder._**

* * *

**_*Can't.*_**

"Slow down, eat any more and you'll be sick." Jack laughed, watching Owen wolf down ice cream. They had just been for a walk along the bay, talking about life and what had been bothering Owen these past few days. Jack had promised to spend more time with Owen and had apologised for being too busy lately. Owen had apologised for acting like a git and promised to apologise to Ianto too, then Jack had bought them an ice cream each and they'd sat down to eat it, it was about ten at night and November but that didn't bother them. Owen hadd eaten his ice cream quickly and Jack had handed over his, not being too hungry. "I bloody love ice cream." Owen grinned.

"I can see that." Jack laughed, "Don't talk with your mouth full." He added. Owen rolled his eyes and shoved the last bit of the ice cream cone in his mouth. Jack shook his head in amusement, "Promise me if you ever have a problem like this again, and feel like I'm ignoring you then you'll tell me?" He asked Owen, his voice now serious.

"I promise." Owen mumbled, feeling embarrassed about how mean he had been towards Ianto and Jack when he could have just told Jack what was up. "Sorry." He added, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Forget it, just don't let it happen again." Jack said almost sternly, Owen nodded, wondering what would happen if he did do it again, he wasn't sure he wanted to know when Jack sounded so stern. "You should get home and get some rest." Jack smiled at Owen,

"Aww do I have to?" Owen whined, "I was gonna go to the pub."

"You spend far too much time in the pub." Jack chastised. "Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes Boss." Owen replied snappily earning himself a small slap around the back of his head, he pouted making Jack laugh. They walked back towards the hub silently, when they reached the car park Jack pulled Owen into a hug, "Get some sleep." He said for the third time, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you Jack." Owen smiled, hugging the man back before climbing in his car, Jack waited until Owen had left before he headed down into the hub to get some sleep of his own.

**

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

**

It was pretty quiet over the next few days, well quiet by Torchwood standards, a few escaped Weevils, a giant blue, fluffy alien that had got lost. It hadn't even fallen through the rift, merely taken the wrong turn at a certain star and ended up on earth, Jack helped fix it's spaceship and sent it on it's way. And then of course there was the alien gas which inhabited human bodies and slowly killed them. They had caught it fairly quickly, only three dead, but not before it had used the body it was currently in to throw Ianto against the wall. So now Jack and Ianto were at Ianto's flat, Jack there to make sure Ianto didn't suddenly faint from the bump on the head he'd had. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked, handing Ianto a mug of tea, he hadn't dared touch the other man's coffee machine.

"Got a killer of a headache." Ianto mumbled, he was sat on the sofa clutching a cushion again, Jack sat next to him.

"Tablets should kick in soon." He promised, Ianto nodded and took a sip of tea before placing it on a coaster on the coffee table. He looked at Jack, taking in the man's features.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how gorgeous you look." Ianto smiled, Jack grinned back and leant down for a kiss. Ianto kissed him back, their tongues moving together, almost lazily.

"So when's Dale arriving?" Jack asked when they parted, he was going to miss Ianto over the next few days when the man had time off.

"Tomorrow afternoon so I can work in the morning." Ianto smiled.

"If you're well enough." Jack replied. Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's protectiveness, he curled himself closer to the man, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's neck. "You're meant to be resting." Jack chastised. Ianto gave a small pout before standing up. "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To the loo, and then to bed, to rest." He sounded snappy and Jack sighed, he knew Ianto was just tired and irritated at being stuck at home. Jack stood up and headed into Ianto's bedroom, pulling his coat, braces and boots off he lay down on the bed and waited for Ianto to return from the bathroom. Ianto was dressed in pyjama pants and a loose shirt when he returned and he raised an eyebrow on seeing Jack lying on his bed. "Thought you could do with some company whilst you rest." Jack smiled. Ianto smiled in return and lay down on the bed, pressing his chest against' Jack's and his face into the man's neck. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and they lay there silently for a while, but then Jack felt Ianto's lips pressed against his neck again before the younger man began nipping at his ear, "Ianto, Owen said you had to rest." Jack said, moving away slightly. Ianto wrinkled his nose and curled back into Jack, rubbing his hand against Jack's thigh. Jack bit back a moan and pulled away from Ianto, "You have to rest." He repeated sternly. Ianto pouted but snuggled back into Jack, closing his eyes, he hadn't realised quite how tired he was, Jack smiled as the man fell asleep. Jack lay awake holding Ianto, god he was lucky to have the man in his life, he thought to himself.

**

**_~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~_**

**

When Ianto woke up the next morning he was alone in bed, however he could smell eggs and so headed into the kitchen. "Don't worry, no bacon, I remembered." Jack smiled at him. The sight and smell of meat still made Ianto feel queasy after the whole thing with the cannibals in the Brecon beacons. Ianto just stared at all the food on the table,

"Thanks but I'm really not hungy." He said quietly, he knew why Jack kept pushing at him to eat but at the same time he wished the man would leave it be, Dale was arriving today, he would sort it.

"Well at least have some fruit." Jack half asked, Ianto sighed but grabbed an apple, negative calorie food, he smirked to himself. "It's not that I'm not grateful for you doing all this." He tried to explain, sensing Jack's disappointment. "I just can't… I can't eat it."

"Why?"

"Please Jack, don't ask questions. I promise, it'll be sorted soon." Ianto said, biting into the apple in the hope of getting Jack to be quiet. Jack nodded, helping himself to the eggs he'd cooked. "We should head to the Hub soon, I've got paperwork that needs doing." Jack said.

Ianto nodded, he could sense that the other man was annoyed with him but didn't think there was anything he could say, or do, to change that."I'm going to go grab a quick shower before we leave." He said quietly, Jack simply nodded, Ianto winced, Jack was definitely annoyed if he wasn't offering to come with Ianto, or making any innuendo filled jokes.

By the time Ianto had finished his shower Jack had cleared the kitchen and washed the dishes, "How are you feeling?" Jack asked when Ianto walked back in, "You took quite a knock yesterday…"

"My head ache's a bit." Ianto admitted.

Jack immediately looked guilty, "Here." He said, grabbing some painkillers and handing them over. "I'm sorry, I should have checked earlier." He muttered as Ianto took a swig of water and swallowed the tablets.

"It's fine Jack." Ianto said quietly, placing his hand on the man's arm.

"Why don't we watch TV for a bit whilst the tablets get to work, then we can head to the Hub." Jack offered.

"We'll be late." Ianto said worriedly.

Jack laughed, "I'm the boss. Besides… I was being a bit harsh earlier, we have quite a while left before any of the others will arrive." Ianto continued to look worried but let Jack lead him to the sofa, they curled up and Jack flicked through the channels before selecting GMTV.

Ianto leant his head on Jack's shoulder, holding a cushion to his chest. "Me and Lise used to watch this every morning, she found it amusing that we would do something so normal before going to work with aliens." Ianto said sadly.

"She sounds like she was a great woman." Jack said, stroking Ianto's hair, glad the man was opening up to him.

"Yeah… She was amazing." Ianto sighed, tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered Lisa. "We had it all figured out, we'd work for a few more years so that we had money sorted and then we were going to try for a baby, probably get married first though since her parents were very religious." Ianto managed to smile slightly then he seemed to realise who he was telling all of this to. What the hell was he thinking?! Lisa had only been dead a few months. "I can't do this." He said suddenly, jerking away from Jack who looked surprised. "We said it was just sex but just sex isn't sitting on the sofa watching GMTV or… or making each other breakfast. Those are couple things!"

"You want me to cool it off a little?" Jack asked, moving his arm away from Ianto.

"Not a little Jack… completely. I'm sorry I just… I can't. I thought I could but I can't… I think you should go." Jack frowned, he put his hand on Ianto's knee but the Welshman moved away. "Please Jack." He whispered.

Jack sighed, "Okay." He said quietly, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"I'll be in for work in a bit." Ianto said quietly.

"No, don't worry about it, you need to rest after yesterday. Get the flat ready for Dale." Jack said,

Ianto frowned a bit but gave a small nod. "I'm sorry." He whispered as Jack walked out of the room. Ianto waited until he heard the front door close behind Jack, then he let the tears drop, clutching the cushion to himself tightly. He picked up a photograph of Lisa that he kept on the coffee table, "I'm so sorry." Ianto whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." He heard a ringing noise and picked up his phone off the table. "Hello." He managed to say as he answered, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too much.

"_Ianto? You okay? You sound like crap mate_." Came Dale's voice.

"I did something stupid." Ianto whispered.

"_Oh?_"

Ianto sighed, "It's… never mind… I'll tell you later, it's too complicated to explain over the phone." He said quietly.

"_Okay if you're sure. I'll be arriving at the station at about half three, will you be okay until then_?"

"Course." Ianto said, "I'll pick you up from the station. Why were you phoning?"

Dale laughed, "_To tell you the train times._" He said as if Ianto was stupid.

"You already text me them yesterday."

"_Oh_."

Then it was Ianto's turn to laugh, "See you later Dale." He said.

"_Yep, can't wait. See you_." Dale said and Ianto could almost hear the man's grin, then he hung up and all Ianto could hear was the dialling tone.

* * *

**_ Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been a bit ill recently. Next chapter should be up soon though._**

**_Please review._**


	9. Friends

**New chapter, please review.**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Friends.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You fucking selfish bastard." Dale said coldly and Ianto flinched.

"I just wanted to save her." He whimpered.

Dale scowled, "I'm not talking about that, although that was pretty dumb, I'm talking about your fucking suicide attempt! Did you not think that I might miss you? That I've lost enough people already this year without you going and adding to it!!" Dale screamed.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered, begining to cry, "I thought you'd hate me after what I did… that you wouldn't care if I was dead or not."

Dale's anger left him instantly and he pulled his friend into a hug, "You daft sod." He said affectionately, tussling Ianto's hair. Ianto buried his head in his friend's shoulder, "Of course I'd care if you were dead or not, you mean the world to me." Dale whispered.

"'M sorry." Ianto sobbed. "I wasn't thinking straight. I thought Jack would either shoot me or retcon me anyway…"

Dale frowned, "But he didn't. Because he knew that you weren't trying to do anything wrong, you just loved her so much and you wanted to save her."

"I let her down."

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done!"

"No. I… I… Me and Jack… we kind of had a thing."

"A thing?" Dale asked, moving away from Ianto slightly so that he could look at him properly.

Ianto blushed as Dale's eyes seemed to pierce him, "Yea… It was just sleeping together, started a few weeks after Lisa di… died… and well then he made me breakfast this morning and turned on GMTV and I panicked, it seemed like a relationship and I'm not ready for that yet… So I called it all off…But… well…"

"Part of you is regretting letting him go?"

"It was nice… to have someone there." Ianto said quietly.

Dale stared at Ianto for a few moments before laughing, "You don't do things by halves do you!! I mean bloody hell Iants… I thought you were straight!!" He said,

Ianto flushed. "So did I." He admitted making Dale laugh.

"So what you going to do?" Dale asked.

"Dunno." Ianto shrugged. "I'm too exhausted to keep up any sort of relationship, purely sexual or otherwise." He said quietly,

Dale frowned. "Maybe you're so exhausted because you aren't eating properly." He said.

"I meant too emotionally exhausted." Ianto said, frowing at his friend.

"I know. It was my way of pointing out the fact that you've lost a ton of weight." Dale shrugged, smirking slightly at what he viewed as his genius.

Ianto scowled, "Can't we talk about this later?"

Dale shook his head, "Nope." He sighed, "I'm assuming this started again after the whole thing with Lisa…"

Ianto nodded sadly, "I did try, I bought all my favourite foods, stuff I knew I could eat but… I just couldn't… I'd get it on the plate in front of me and I just couldn't make myself eat it. And even when I did eat it was always really low calorie stuff… I can't help it." He said quietly, there were more tears in his eyes and Dale sighed.

"It'll be okay, you've been through it before and you can get through it again."

"I don't wanna go back to hospital." Ianto mumbled.

Dale smiled, "Don't worry, we'll sort it before you have to." He promised, "I promise I'll help you through this." He said softly, kissing Ianto's forehead.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Owen clutched at his seat nervously, they were heading towards a weevil sighting on a council estate and Jack was driving in his usual fashion, slightly phsychopathically, but as well as that the older man was muttering darkly under his breathe. Tosh who was sat in the back seat frowned, "Are you okay Jack?" She asked quietly.

"Fine." Jack snapped,

"Did you and Ianto have a row?" Tosh asked, refusing to back down.

"No." Jack growled but Tosh and Owen noticed how he clutched the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

Tosh sighed, "Jack?" She pressed.

"He decided it was too much okay!" Jack snapped. "I thought I'd try and get him to actually eat something by making him breakfast and he decided it was too couple like."

"He's probably just confused." Tosh said, "Give him some time and -"

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Jack yelled, pulling up at the side of the estate.

"Well no but -"

"Then shut it." Jack growled, getting out of the car, Tosh and Owen exchanged looks before sighing simultaneously. Tosh climbed out of the car, grabbing weevil spray and her gun on her way out, Owen ran a hand through his hair before doing the same. Jack was leaning against the boot of the car, "I'm sorry," He muttered to Tosh, "I had no right to talk to you like that."

"It's okay." Tosh smiled, hugging the older man. Jack hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

Owen cleared his throat, "Weevil on the loose." He reminded them, the two drew apart and clutched their guns tighter before Jack locked the car and they all headed off down a side street.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~TORCHWOOD~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"You can do this." Dale said softly. He and Ianto were curled up in Ianto's bed watching one of Ianto's favourite films, Dale had just handed Ianto a small bowl of ice cream. Ianto sighed and picked up the spoon, he licked it once before putting it back in the bowl. "I can't." He whispered quietly.

"Yes you can, I believe in you." Dale smiled. Ianto sighed and picked up the spoon again, eating a bit of the ice cream, Dale smiled and turned back to the film.

"This wasn't the plan you know." Ianto said moodily, "When I invited you over."

"What was the plan then?" Dale asked.

"A big piss up."

Dale snorted, "Going to get me drunk so you could seduce me?" He smirked.

"Doubt it would take much seducing." Ianto grinned.

Dale made a mock shocked face, "You saying I'm easy?" He asked, smiling at the fact that Ianto had eaten most of the bowl of ice cream without noticing. "No." Ianto said innocently, "I would never say such a thing!"

"Yea right." Dale laughed, "Brat." Ianto poked his tongue out in reply making Dale laugh. There was a soft ringing sound and Ianto grabbed his phone off the bedside table, he clicked the green button so that he could read the new message._ Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Hope you are well and have a good few days relaxing with your friend. See you on Sunday. Jack. Xxx_

Showed the text to Dale, "He seems an alright kinda guy." Dale muttered.

"He is." Ianto sighed,

"Look, talk to him on Sunday yea? I'm sure he understands."

Ianto nodded and began to text a reply, _You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it was me doing that to myself… Not doing too great on the letting people close front lately, sorry. We can talk on Sunday though yea? Ianto. Xxx_

Ianto bit his lip as he waited for a reply, one came quite soon/

_I understand perfectly. Can't wait till Sunday. Jack. Xxxx_

"Oooh he even put an extra kiss!" Dale grinned, Ianto whacked his friend but he was laughing, he glanced down at his empty ice cream bowl and grinned even more.

* * *

**More up soon, please review.**


	10. Missed you

**Previously: _You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it was me doing that to myself… Not doing too great on the letting people close front lately, sorry. We can talk on Sunday though yea? Ianto. Xxx_**

_**Ianto bit his lip as he waited for a reply, one came quite soon**_

_**I understand perfectly. Can't wait till Sunday. Jack. Xxxx**_

_**"Oooh he even put an extra kiss!" Dale grinned, Ianto whacked his friend but he was laughing, he glanced down at his empty ice cream bowl and grinned even more.**_

~*~*~*~

**A/N: Contains scenes of a sexual nature.**_**  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Missed you.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey Tosh." Ianto grinned as he walked into the Hub on Sunday afternoon, having just dropped Dale off at the train station. "Where is everyone"? He added noticing that she was the only one around.

"Gwen and Owen are chasing a rogue Weevil and Jack's asleep because the rift went mental last night and he's an idiot who didn't call anyone so ended up exhausting himself." Tosh explained. "By the looks of the rift predictor we're in for a long night again tonight so could you go and wake Jack, give him tons of coffee and caffeine tablets or something."

"Sure." Ianto nodded, he headed across the hub and into Jack's office before opening the hatch and going down into the man's rooms. He pushed open the door to Jack's bedroom and smiled when he saw the man was lying spread out on the bed, fast asleep and still fully clothed. He went into Jack's private kitchen and made a strong mug of coffee before heading back into the bedroom and placing it on the bedside table, "Jack." Ianto said softly, shaking the man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled, openign his eyes slightly.

"Tosh says we're going to have a bad night rift wise so you need to wake up and drink lots of coffee. I made you a mug." Ianto explained.

Jack sat up and Ianto handed him the mug. Jack waited until he had gulped most pf the coffee down and was therefore slightly more awake before asking Ianto, "How was your week?"

"Yea, good… Slightly drunken." Ianto smiled, "How was yours?"

"Not so bad…" Jack shrugged, "Found some new friends for Janet."

Ianto laughed at that and sat down at the edge of Jack's bed. "Listen about before…"

Jack sighed, "It's fine Ianto, I never mean to upset you but -"

"You didn't." Ianto interrupted, putting his hand on top of Jack's, "That was just me being a twat and denying myself what I wanted." Jack frowned, "What we had was good Jack… and… Well I'd kind of like a second chance?"

Jack put his mug of coffee down as Ianto said that and when the younger man looked at him with a worried expression Jack kissed him softly. "You can have as many chances as you want." He smiled as he pulled back, Ianto grinned and kissed Jack again, Jack pulled the younger man down on top of him, so that they were both lying on the bed, and he raised his hips slightly making Ianto moan. "I have missed you so fucking much." Ianto said, biting at Jack's neck, he rolled off Jack so that he could unbutton the man's shirt,

"How much?" Jack smirked,

Ianto took Jack's hand and moved it to his crotch so that Jack could feel how hard he was, "That much." He smirked in reply, making Jack sit up so that he could remove his shirt and the tee-shirt underneath it. Ianto's eyes roamed over Jack's body – the body he had been thinking about constantly for the past week. Jack watched him amused. Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's collar bone his hands wandering over and appreciating every muscle that made up this incredible man. Jack moaned slightly as Ianto's tongue stroked over one of his nipple. His fingers fell at the buttons on Ianto's suit jacket and he unbuttoned them quickly. Ianto's fingers carded through his hair and he kissed him deeply as Jack slid the jacket off his arms. Ianto freed himself of the jacket and sat up slightly so Jack could undo his tie and pull his shirt off. Jack pushed Ianto back down on the bed and lavished all his attention on his torso, his teeth grazed over Ianto's hardened nipples and Ianto hissed slightly as he bit them gently. Jack glanced up at Ianto who smiled letting him know it was okay; Jack repeated the action rewarded with another sigh of satisfaction escaping his lover's lips. Ianto's fingers glided down Jack's temple and over his lips. Jack moved up is body and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ianto's tongue tangled over his and they found themselves grinding their hips against each others. Ianto could feel Jack's hardness pressing against him and desperately scrabbled at the fastenings of his trousers. "Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked as Ianto slid his belt out of his trouser loops. Ianto nodded his eyes on Jack's. Jack kissed him hard and Ianto pushed his trousers and underwear down releasing his straining cock from their confines. Jack made quick work of Ianto's trousers and soon the two of them were lying naked on the small bed kissing each other passionately. Jack rolled Ianto onto his side and kissed his shoulders. Ianto grinned as Jack kissed his back gently his fingers tracing the length of his spine. "You've thought about me." Jack said sucking on his neck. Ianto nodded again. "What did you do when you thought about me? How did you feel?" Jack asked.

"Hot. Horny. God so horny ..." Ianto muttered loving the feel of Jack's tongue gliding over his skin and his fingers stroking his stomach.

"Did you touch yourself?" Jack practically purred against his neck. Ianto nodded moaning slightly as Jack nibbled on his earlobe. He was now so hard it was hurting – he was desperate for Jack to touch him. "Did you say my name?" Jack asked pressing his hard cock against Ianto's back.

"God yes." Ianto moaned pushing his back into Jack's hardness. Jack groaned slightly the thought of Ianto masturbating over him was a real turn on.

"I want you to touch yourself when I fuck you." Jack said simply.

Ianto closed his eyes the thought of it alone was enough to make him come, but he held on and nodded slightly. "Yes sir." he whispered. Jack let out a strange growl of pleasure at this; Ianto smiled he knew Jack found it arousing when he called him sir. Jack reached over Ianto and picked up the lube he kept by his bed; Ianto watched as he undid the cap and squirted a generous measure onto his fingers.

"God Jack please ..." Ianto murmured watching Jack rub the lubricant over his fingers.

"Call me sir." Jack murmured pushing Ianto back onto his side.

"Yes sir." Ianto muttered shuddering with anticipation. Jack groaned slightly and slipped his hand between Ianto's legs. Ianto moaned softly as his cool fingers stroked the length of his crevice deliberately avoiding his tight entrance. "Please ..." Ianto begged.

Jack leaned over him and captured his mouth in a hot kiss. "You're so beautiful its unreal." he muttered nuzzling his nose into his neck and breathing him in. Ianto pushed back against Jack's fingers desperately. Jack circled the tight ring of muscle feeling it quiver; he listened to Ianto's breath quicken. "Relax." Jack whispered kissing him again. Ianto took a deep breath. Jack, feeling him relax, pushed the tip of his finger inside him. Ianto groaned his own fingers stroking his cock. Jack took his hand away, "wait ... wait until I'm inside you." Ianto swallowed and nodded wondering if he could even last that long. Jack gently pushed his finger deeper inside. Ianto twisted his head to once side desperate for Jack's lips; they found each other and kissed tenderly as Jack slid another finger inside him. Ianto pushed back wanting to feel more; Jack sucked on the flesh of his shoulder as he worked him - teasing him open; he didn't want to hurt Ianto and so took his time to prepare him. "Please Jack ... please Sir." Ianto groaned bucking his hips desperately. Jack, needing to be inside him, pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." he told Ianto. Ianto nodded and let out a deep breath as Jack gently pushed against him. Ianto accepted him readily and Jack eased in inch by inch. "Okay?" he murmured against Ianto's neck. One of Jack hands were resting on his hip Ianto took his and clasped it in his nodding. Jack edged in further feeling Ianto's grip on his hand tighten soon he was fully seated and the two paused revelling in the sensation. Ianto wriggled his hips after a few moments. "What do you want Ianto?" Jack purred.

"Please. Please fuck me." Ianto groaned.

Jack laughed slightly. "Okay baby ..." he murmured and he withdrew a few inches and then slid back into to him. Ianto groaned softly as Jack started to thrust into him slowly; his hand left Jack's and wrapped around his own cock stroking himself in time with him. Jack, who was spooning Ianto, slipped his arms around his waist and began to quicken his pace; Ianto groaned and matched his pace his breaths became ragged. He knew he would come soon. "Jack I can't last ..." he panted.

"Doesn't matter." Jack muttered knowing he himself was close. Jack thrust into Ianto deeply feeling his beautiful tight arse clench around his cock - the sensation drove him wild and his thrusts became more and more erratic. Ianto came suddenly Jack's name tumbling off his lips; Jack felt Ianto's muscle clench around his cock deliciously and he plunged into him deeply as he fucked his way through Ianto's orgasm and then his own. Ianto cried out as he felt Jack shoot his essence inside of him; he rocked his back and forth desperate for every drop. Both men panted hard as their orgasms swept through them.

Jack's head lolled against Ianto's shoulder his cock slipping out of him. Ianto rolled onto his back Jack's juices dribbling down his thigh. "That was ..." he couldn't speak - he wasn't capable of coherent thought; he simply smiled contently. Jack nodded sliding his legs over Ianto's their hot sweaty bodies sticking to each other. Ianto kissed Jack tenderly his fingers running through his hair as they both breathed heavily. Jack laid his head on Ianto's chest listening to his heart hammering; he grinned pressing hot kisses to his chest as Ianto's fingers stroked his forehead, Ianto's eyes began to close as he started to drift fo to sleep, "Love you," He mumbled, Jack froze.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this chapter then please review. More up soon.**


	11. Christmas

_**I am so, so sorry. Really I am... I just sort of lost the plot (both my mind's plot and the story's plot!) I kinda went blank and had no idea what to write for ages. Anyway I'm not fantastically happy with this chapter but I'm posting it anyway because you guys have been so patient as it is... I think now that I'm back into the swing of things the next chapter may come easier.  
**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Christmas.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Ianto froze too as he realised what he had said, then he blurted out "Room. I love your room… It's just like… really cosy and stuff…" Ianto bit his lip and chanced a look at Jack who was still lying there, completely still.

"Yea." The older man croaked eventually, "It's a great room." Ianto gave a quiet sigh of relief, even though he knew Jack didn't believe that was what he had meant. They both pondered what to say next, luckily there was a knock on the door before the silence got too awkward, Jack pulled the duvet over them before yelling out "Yeah?"

"Bloody hell!" Tosh snapped as she walked in, "I told you to get him up." She told Ianto with a scowl, he blushed.

"He did get me up." Jack smirked, earning himself a filthy look, he sighed and pulled himself out of bed making Tosh turn away with embarrassment since he was still naked, "I'll take a shower then I'll be up stairs." He promised her, heading into the bathroom.

Once he was gone Ianto sighed and leant back against the pillows, "You okay?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah… Yeah." Ianto lied.

Tosh frowned but gave a nod and turned to leave, "Get changed," She ordered Ianto who flushed, once she was gone he did as he was told, taking a quick shower in Jack's second bathroom, before sitting on the bed and waiting for Jack to return. When the older man walked into the bedroom he seemed surprised to see Ianto still there, "Jack…" Ianto started.

"Hmm?" Jack said, he was wrapped in a towel and dropped it so that he could get dressed, distracting Ianto slightly.

"Umm… I… what I said…" Ianto trailed off as Jack turned around and bent down to grab some underpants, giving Ianto a great view of his ass.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, putting the pants on and grabbing his trousers.

"I didn't mean it." Ianto blurted out.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't love my room?"

"Jack! You know what I mean." Ianto snapped. "I dunno why I said it… 'Cause I don't love you… Care about you, sure, not want you to get hurt yes but love? No. Sorry…"

Jack frowned, "Why are you apologising? I never asked you to love me… I don't love you so…" He trailed off before pulling a tee-shirt on.

"Good, good… I really don't know why I said it…" Ianto muttered, "I don't want it to change anything between us."

"It wont." Jack smiled, finishing buttoning up his shirt, he crossed over to Ianto and pulled him into a deep kiss before picking up a pair of socks and sitting next to Ianto to put them on. "Tosh is bloody scary." Ianto said, changing the subject.

Jack laughed, "Yup, she's terrifying," He pulled his shoes on. "Coming?" Jack asked, standing up and holding out his hand to help Ianto to his feet. Ianto took the offered hand and followed Jack up the steps to the hub. Although Jack had promised things wouldn't change they did become slightly awkward for a few days after the incident, as Ianto was now referring to it, they didn't talk as much and it all just seemed a bit fake but slowly things got back to normal, the usual sex and then breakfast at Ianto's or sitting on the sofa in Jack's office doing paperwork with Jack feeling Ianto up, which was what they were doing when Tosh walked in. "Do you two ever stop?" She groaned, noticing Jack's hand on Ianto's thigh, Ianto flushed.

"Whatcha got for us?" Jack asked, not looking even slightly bothered, and not moving his hand.

"Something came through the rift, looks kinda like an old plane, seems to have life forms in it, showing up as human on the scans." Tosh said,

"Okay, let's see if we can get in contact with them." Jack said, "Can you finish up the paperwork?" He asked Ianto who nodded, Jack stood up, giving Ianto a quick kiss before leaving the office. By the time the team got back, along with three extra people who had come in the plane, Ianto had finished the paperwork. "So they're from 1953?" Ianto asked Jack quietly.

"Yup... We need to help them fit in here, I've found a place for them to stay... But we're going to need to teach them about budgeting and stuff. Could you possibly take them shopping?" Jack asked, Ianto pulled a face but agreed.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Ianto rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door to his flat, surprised to find Jack standing there. "Jack? What's going on? Did you find John?" Ianto asked as he let the man in, closing the door behind him, "Have you got my car with you?" He added as an afterthought.

"I was too late." Jack whispered, "He killed himself, in the garage of his old home..."

"Oh shit." Ianto murmured, holding Jack tight.

Jack rested his head against Ianto's shoulder, "I put John's body in the morgue. Your car's wrecked, It stank and I didn't want anyone getting suspicious... I reported it stolen and drove it into a wall. The insurance should cover a new one but Torchwood will cover anything else."

"It doesn't matter." Ianto said gently, kissing Jack, "It doesn't matter, go and sit on the sofa, I'll make some coffee yeah?" He offered, Jack gave a small nod and headed into the living room as Ianto went to make them both coffee, when he returned, Jaack was stood by the window, staring across Cardiff. "Owen texted, he said Diane flew into the rift." The older man said quietly, "And Gwen just put Emma on the bus to London... They're all gone now Ianto... We couldn't help them."

"Don't say that! John wanted to die Jack, had you got there in time to stop him he would have found a way... And Diane wanted to fly, she might be safe for all we know. Emma's happy, she wants to be in London doing fashion work, and she promised to stay in touch." Ianto said quietly, wrapping his arms around Jack and handing him the mug of tea.

"I guess." Jack mumbled.

"You know I'm right." Ianto smirked,

Jack gave a small laugh and drank some coffee before running his fingers through Ianto's hair. "You're so good to me..."

"Yeah well... I'm amazing!" Ianto shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, it worked and Jack laughed some more, moving over to the sofa and sitting down, pulling Ianto next to him. "Was Owen okay? He and Diane were close..." Ianto pointed out quietly.

Jack shrugged, "He seemed fine... But I'll talk to him tomorrow anyway." He sighed.

Ianto nodded, smiling at Jack until a thought occurred to him, "You drove my car into a wall?! That's bloody dangerous!"

Jack winced, "I wasn't in it!" He said quickly, et sounded guilty, "I just left the handbrake up when it was on a hill... And before you say anything the wall wasn't attached to anything that could be damaged if it collapsed!"

"Good." Ianto said, kissing Jack gently. Jack put his mug of coffee down on the table as he kissed Ianto back, moving his hand to cup the other man's head.

"Fuck me?" Jack mumbled against Ianto's lips as they parted.

Ianto froze, "I... I've never... What if I hurt you?" He whispered anxiously.

"You wont." Jack assured the welshman, moving off the sofa and pulling Ianto with him, their mugs of coffee abandoned.

**_~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~_**

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto sleep, the man always looked even younger when he was asleep which, to be honest, made Jack feel just a little bit like a paedophile. Ianto gave a little sniffle in his sleep and burrowed further under his duvet, Jack had to cover his mouth so that he didn't laugh too loudly. "Shu'p" Ianto mumbled, opening his eyes.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaimed.

"Evidently." Ianto drawled, yawning. "You know watching people sleep is creepy." He added.

Jack flushed slightly, "Sorry." He muttered.

Ianto shrugged, moving to sit up a bit and resting his head against Jack's chest, "I don't mind... You want to talk now?"

"Huh?"

"About John." Ianto clarified, "As much as I enjoyed you using sex to try and forget what happened I only have so much energy." He said, rolling his eyes slightly and pressing a kiss to Jack's chest.

Jack gave a small smile at how well Ianto knew him, "I lied..." He whispered, "I did get there in time to stop him... I tried to persuade him not to but- but he..." Jack trailed off, tears in his eyes, "He said he'd find another way when I wasn't looking... So I just let him."

Ianto stroked Jack's face, "You were right to, sometimes people just want to die..." He murmured, "And sometimes they just think they do but really they just need someone to give them a good kick up the ass." He added, remembering the god awful lectures Owen had given him, "But no amount of kicking would have helped John, he wanted to die Jack, really wanted to."

"I know I just... I wish I could have done more to help him."

"You did everything you could Jack..." Ianto said gently, wincing as his mobile phone rang, he grabbed hold of it, "Hello? Rhi... Hi.... Merry Christmas to you too... Yes I'll still be there for dinner... five? Okay... I promise I wont be late... Love you too... See you then." He hung up and looked at Jack, "Forgotten it was Christmas day, You have plans?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Good, let's go to the beach, come back here for lunch then just hang out. I have to go to my sister's later on but I'm free till about half four."

"It's Christmas, you should be spending it with your family, not with me..."

Ianto grinned, "I seriously couldn't stand hanging out with them for that long! I'd end up going insane... I love them to bits but... You know?" He shrugged, "I want to spend time with you, go for a walk on the beach."

"The beach?" Jack repeated, "It's winter."

"Yeah, it's also beautiful." Ianto smiled, "You could do with the fresh air." He added gently and Jack smiled before nodding, "What time is it?"

"Half eight." Ianto said, glancing at the clock before sighing, "Only Rhi would phone this early!" He added with a laugh.

Jack smiled, kissing Ianto softly, "Let's just stay here for a bit longer, then go to the beach." He said, Ianto nodded and rested his head on Jack's chest, letting the man play with his hair. The both smiled quietly, feeling like they were where they belonged.

_**~*~*~*~*~TORCHWOOD~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think, and once again really sorry for the delay.**_


End file.
